Telepathy Love
by Robbins
Summary: Amu is a smart girl . Kuukai is an idiot . What if both of them meets? And what happens if they can use telepathy? Will the two grow to love each other? And will Amu find her lost dream once again? Kuukai x Amu Caution : Some vulgarities
1. Chapter 1

_**Lovekika : Oh my god! Thats my first fanfiction! I'm so nervous! what if they don't like it?**_

_**Ikuto : Don't worry , they'll hate it (Smirks)**_

_**Lovekika : (Puts hand under chin) Hmm... i was planning of adding Amuto moments in the fanfiction , but maybe i shouldn't...**_

_**Ikuto : Oh my god ! I love it!**_

_**Amu : Please don't!**_

_**Ikuto : Come on , i know you want to be lovey-dovey with me**_

_**Amu : I-ku-toooo (Glares at Ikuto with fire at the background)**_

_**Ikuto : Uh oh (Runs)**_

_**Amu : Get back here! (chases him)**_

_**Kuukai : Ugh , why am i an idiot...**_

_**Amu : Cause idiots have to be idiots (Walks back from a dead Ikuto)**_

_**Kuukai : What is that supposed to mean?**_

_**Amu : Ugh... idiot**_

_**Kuukai : OI!**_

_**Lovekika : Uh guys?**_

_**Hane and Sakura : Lovekika does not own shugo chara or anything that involves it ! **_

_**Lovekika : Thanks guys ! Please review!**_

(Amu's POV)

"Transfer?" I asked loudly.

"Yes, Hinamori-san, we've received an invitation to have one of our student attend the Yumehoshi Academy. Considering that you have the best results of all of our students, we've decided that you will be transferred to that school"

"But-"

"And don't worry, we've already informed the school of your transfer. You will officially attend their school next week" he added.

"Why-"

"Now , now , the teacher is going to announce in class that you will be transferring away so I suggest you'd better return to your class" he said and pushed me out of the principal leaving me there to think _**What the hell just happened?**_

(A week later)

I locked the door of my house and sighed. Within one week, I found out that Yumehoshi Academy is one of the most famous schools in town. I also found out that there will be five more transfer students from other schools along with me

As I walked into the school, I felt many eyes on me but I just ignored them. It was just like my old school, everyone just thinks that I'm cool. I used to try to change their minds but now, I don't even care about it. They can think that way for all they want.

I made my way to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice called from inside.

I went in and there was this guy sitting on the chair in front of the principal's table.

"The names Hinamori Amu" I said coolly.

He smiled "I know, there will be another 4 transfer students other than you. They should be coming soon-"

"Knock Knock"

"Ah, here they are" he said with a smile and then called out "Come in"

The door opened, revealing 2 girls and 2 boys.

The first girl had brown hair and green eyes. _Nice features. She would make perfect tree"_

"Hi! My name is Sakura Yura! Nice to meet you!" she cheered. _**Sakura Yura?**__**Nice naming sense huh? Sakura papa and Sakura mama**_

I looked at the other girl. She had black hair with yellow eyes. _**Nice combination**. __**Feels like when you make those two colours together, you get yucky medicine colour**__._

She then spoke "My name is Hane Muguru. Nice to meet you" she said smiling.

I took a glance at the next boy. He was wearing glasses and had green hair. I smirked to myself. _**He would make a perfect nerd**__._

"Hi, my name is Kari Sanjo" he said while smiling slightly .

Then, the last boy with brown hair and mischievous green eyes spoke while showing a thumbs up "Yo! Whassup? My name's Kuukai Souma!" And then I noticed something. He was grinning really widely.

I face palmed myself mentally. _**God, what's with them and their smiles? Are those curved up mouth permanently glued to their faces or something?**_

The principal nodded and looked at me "Hinamori-san? Why don't you introduce yourself too?"

I sighed and said "Hinamori Amu"

The two girls then jumped at me and the one named … err… or yeah Sakura Yura _**poor girl with poor name **_said "Hi! Nice to meet you, Amu-chan!"

"Let's be friends okay?" the girl named Hane said.

I blinked "Why?"

"Huh? What why?" they both asked together.

"Did you guys just say you want to be friends with me?" I asked.

"Of course! What's wrong?" Sakura.

"Nothing, just used to being ignored" I muttered quietly.

"Huh? Ignored?" Hane asked.

And then I automatically replied "Definite of ignored, to refrain from noticing or recognizing".

The rest of them including the guys stared at me strangely and I finally understood what just happened.

I slapped myself hard on my head "Thank you brain, the guy who memorised the whole dictionary just because I was reading through it without asking for my opinion" I muttered.

Then the brown hair guy came over, grinning and ruffled my head "Haha! You're quite interesting aren't you?"

I looked up and said "Says the guy who can't stop grinning"

He laughed "I'll take that as a compliment" and Hane and Sakura snickered while the other guy said "Kuukai… that's not supposed to be a compliment you know?"

"I know! But I'm too lazy to think about what it means, so lets just take it as a compliment" he laughed naughtily.

_**Ugh… get that stupid grin off your face already.**_

"_**Why? There's nothing to be sad about, is there**__?" _a voice said in my head. I straighten immediately and looked behind me but there wasn't anyone around so I just shook it off.

"Anyways, all five of you shall be attending the same class. Just head down the hallway and enter the first classroom you see" he said and shoo-ed us out of the room.

We walked down the hallway and entered the first classroom and were greeted by a teacher who had REALLY messy hair.

He smiled at us and told us to stand in front of the white board as he introduced us "Class, this 5 students will be joining our class from today onwards. Why don't we have them introduce themselves?"

"My name is Hane! Nice ta' meet cha!"

"You can call me Sakura! I love Sakura trees, dessert, drink … Anyways, anything with Sakura! Nice to meet cha'!"

"My name is Sanjou Kairi. Pleased to make our acquaintance"

"My name is Kuukai Souma! I loved all kinds of sports! Nice to meet ya' guys!"

I just stood there and said "Hinamori Amu"

The class stared at me, completely stunned.

"Just a warning, but if you get near me, I'll send you straight to hell" I added.

_**Damn it! Damn Damn God damned outer character. Why the hell would I send someone to hell for getting close to me! And since when could I send people to hell!**_

"_**Whoa! Chill man!**__" _I heard the voice say in my head again. But this time I could hear it closely. It sounded like… Kuukai.

I shot a puzzling look at Kuukai and thought in my head.

_**Kuukai?**_

"_**Yeah?"**_ the voice said again.

My eyes widen.

_**Err… Kuukai, you do get that you are communicating to me even though we're not talking right?**_

"_**Huh? What are you talkin- Wait. What**__?"_ he asked.

_**Telepathy. That's probably the only explanation that we can find if we're really talking to each other in our heads **_

The suddenly, Kuukai jumped and shouted "That's really cool man!"

The teacher looked at him weirdly and asked "Souma-kun? Is something wrong?"

"No-nothing!" he stammered.

I laughed in my head.

"_**Hey! I heard that! Don't laugh!" **_

_**Why not? It's funny**_

"_**Because I said no!"**_

_**Tell me that when you actually think of a reason.**_

"_**Damn it! I hate smart kids!"**_

_**I'm not a smart kid, you're just too stupid.**_

"_**Argh Damn it!" **_

_**Stop cursing on the first day of school, you're ruining my day.**_

"_**Fine!"**_

"Now that that's settled, why don't the five of you take the empty seats over there" he said pointing to the five seats at the back.

Then I noticed something about this guy.

_**God. There are fleas in his hair**_

"_**What? Really? … Amazing! I wonder how he does that!"**_

I guess I was really irritated with the fleas buzzing around his hair, because the next thing I did, was definitely something I didn't plan to.

Guess what?

I went towards him and grabbed his collar pulling his face down to my eye and said "Dude, do you even wash your hair? Or are you trying to save the water? Because if that's so, I suggest you save your hair from becoming the house of fleas first"

I sighed. _**Damn it. I'm doing it again. Might as well get along with it.**_

"_**Huh? Get along?"**_

_**Just shut up.**_

"_**Okay"**_

I glared at him and said "Well?"

He just looked at me in complete shocked.

I sighed and released him "Never mind" I said and made my way to one of the empty seats that were next to the window and sat down resting my head on my right hand while I stared outside the window .

The whole class stared at me for a while and chorused "Cool n' Spicy!"

I sighed.

_**Seriously, 'Cool and Spicy' AGAIN? Can't you think of something more original?**_

Kuukai made his way towards me and 'thought'

"_**Dude, what the hell was that about?"**_

I sighed and was about to reply when my hands were suddenly grabbed by two more pairs. I looked up and saw Hane and Sakura .

"You were so cool!" they shouted .

"Err … thanks?" I said .

"You're welcome!" they chorused and made their way to their seat , behind me , along with Kairi .

"Hinamori Amu-san and Souma Kuukai-san . Could you please come to the principal's office right now?" a voice that sounded like the principal's spoke through the speakers around the school .

_**We just came back from there and now he wants us back there again, way to make me irritated. **_

"_**Come on , it's not that bad is it?"**_

_**Yes it is .**_

As I stood up , a devious plan appeared in my head and I smirked .

"_**Whoa , I smell something bad coming"**_

_**Since when can you smell bad? Don't you have any logic ?**_

"_**Nope"**_

I just sighed . I made my way past the teacher and smirked , whispering to him "Deal with that mop hair before I tear it out of your head"

And went out of the room with Kuukai , leaving a stunned teacher.

The moment they left the room , Kuukai burst out laughing .

"Oh shut it will ya? You're destroying my eardrums" I snapped .

"I want to but my mouth don't want it ! Pfft! Hahahahahah!" he started laughing again .

I walked over to Kuukai and pinched his arm .

"Ouch! What the?"

_**If you actually feel pain , it means that the fact that we can use telepathy isn't fake , huh?**_

"But you didn't have to pinch me did ya?"

_**Its more fun this way**_

"Hey!"

_**Idiot , look around you before you start talking to the air.**_

He turned around and saw a bunch of 8th graders staring at him wondering why he was talking to the no one .

He grinned cheekily at them not knowing what to do .

_**Idiot.**_

"_**Hey! I heard that!"**_

_**You're using the telepathy only now? Not a very smart person are you? Oh yeah . I said you were stupider than me already.**_

He sighed in his head .

"_**Anyways , what was that about?"**_

_**What?**_

"_**That cool n' spicy act?"**_

_**Oh yeah that**_

"_**And?"**_

… _**I guess it doesn't really matter whether I tell you anot now that you can read my mind .**_

"_**Great! Now spill it!"**_

_**Its my … outer character**_

"_**Outer character?"**_

_**Yeah . When I was young , a bunch of people used to always stare at me because I had pink hair and golden eyes . Got bullied abit . So I got irritated and created this fake facade of mine which , which is my outer character . But as I grew older , it kind of got stuck on me . Each time I feel nervous , irritated and all that , it just comes on .**_

"_**Err.. question please?"**_

_**Yeah?**_

"_**When was the first time you had that character?"**_

_**When my kindergarden schoolmates ganged up on me**_

"_**And what happened to them?"**_

_**Got taken away by a hospital . Half of them almost died .**_

"_**Oh my gosh!"**_

_**Eww , don't say 'Oh my gosh' it sounds so girly . If you're a guy then at leasat change it to 'Oh my god' or something .**_

"_**Hmm, you sure are more talkative than you look"**_

_**Even if I couldn't read your mind , I'm sure I would be able to see you smirk if you said that to me . **_

"_**Is that a compliment?"**_

_**Figure that out yourself.**_

"_**Damn"**_

As we approach the principal's office , Kuukai was about to knock on the door but just slam the door open .

"_**Hinamori?"**_

_**Blame him for irritating me by calling out my name in the middle of the class and making me walk back and forth from the classroom to the principal's office .**_

At that moment , Kuukai understood something . Never make Hinamori Amu angry . Or else you'll get it whether or not she has her outer character on or not .

_**Yeah , better don't make me angry or else **_

"_**How do you know what I was thinking ?"**_

_**Idiot .**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**Telepathy means we can read each others mind . And which part of 'read each others mind' do you not understand .**_

"_**Huh? Oh..."**_

"Spill it" I said coldly .

The principal smiled "Sorry for making the both of you come back here . The reason I had you come back is because I wanted to comfirm something"

"And what is that?"

"The both of you can telepathy right?"

We both looked at him in shock

The principal merely laughed "I used to have a friend who could do it with another of his friend and when I saw how the both of you were acting from the CCTV in the classroom , I guessed it"

"Oh…wait… CCTV?" Kuukai asked .

"Yes , we had it installed in case a fight happens while the teachers are not in class"

"Oh.." Kuukai said .

"Spit it out" I said coldly again .

The principal merely gave me a puzzled look .

"If you know about telepathy then you must know other things about it . So spit it out"

He smiled and reached two a drawer taking out a pair of earrings . He gave one side of it to both of us.

"Err… why are you giving us one each?" Kuukai asked .

"These are controllers . Basically , when you have them on , the other person won't be able to hear your thoughts"

"Where'd you get them?" I asked .

"My friend gave it to me and said that it would be useful , if I ever had any students that had powers like him"

"Hmm… so , can you explain this telepathy thing to me?"

"Basically , you guys do understand that the shapes of human's brains can never be similar right?"

I nodded .

"Huh?" Kuukai asked .

I sighed .

_**Basically , the brains never look exactly the same , theres always a part of it that's different like our fingerprint**_

"_**OH…"**_

"Every once and then ," he said continuing "Humans that have the similae ones would actually exist . Those people , can read each other's mind . However , it is very rare to find such people , thus , usually only two person shares the same design of brains . It is almost impossible to find more than two people that can read each other's mind . And you can only use telepathy with the other person once you've met him . This means if theres someone with a similar design of brain as you , but you've never met him , you won't be able to use telepathy with him"

"And why is that so?" I asked .

"I'm not sure myself ." he laughed .

I placed the earring in my pocket and said thanks to him and left the room.

The moment we went out , Kuukai started using telepathy with me .

"_**Erm… what was that all about?"**_

_**Man , if we have similar brains , can't we have the same level of IQ?**_

"_**I don't think so… wait brains?"**_

_**Man , you totally wasn't listening just now where you?**_

"_**I did-"**_

_**Don't think I didn't hear you thinking to yourself about how stuffy his room looks like just now**_

"_**Oh… yea that… err … sorry?"**_

_**How about getting cleverer instead of saying sorry to me?**_

"_**Probably not going to happen I think…"**_

_**For once , you're actually using logic.**_

"_**Er… are you praising me?"**_

_**I take it back , you're not using it at all . Seriously , I wish one day someone can teach idiots like you , how to use logic .**_

"_**I have the feeling you've called me idiots many times already"**_

_**Yeah , I just love calling idiots idiots . I mean , who calls smart people idiots?**_

"_**Me"**_

_**You're and idiot too , so it doesn't count**_

"_**Oh"**_

_**I shook my head . You actually believe me? You're a really big idiot .**_

"_**Hey ! How'd you do that . I mean shake your head in your head"**_

_**I don't know . I just imagine myself shaking my head .**_

"_**Cool! Then how about this?"**_

Suddenly an image of Kuukai being surrounded by soccer balls which were designed like Halloween pumpkins appeared in my head .

I giggled .

_**That idiot**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**Well you are an idiot**_

I thought as I continued giggling . Then I realised something , Kuukai was staring at me.

"Kuukai?"

Then a flash of Kuukai's thought went passed my head .

"_**Cute.."**_

_**Huh? Cute? What do you mean?**_

"_**I mean that you're really cute . You should laugh like that more"**_

I felt my eyes widen .

_**No one has ever said that before…**_

"_**Huh?"**_

_**People used to say I'm a demon or whatever … oh yeah , spirit . They said someone with spiritual features shouldn't have the rights to feel happy , so they would hit me each time I laughed .**_

"_**Is that why you used the outer character?"**_

_**Its one of the reasons**_

"_**Hmm… Alright! From today onwards , you're not allowed to hide you're emotions from me"**_

_**Huh?**_

"_**You know , all that spirit shit? I don't really care about it . So you don't have to hide you're feelings from me"**_

I smiled and said "Thank you"

He's eyes immediately widen .

_**Kuuk-**_

"Flash"

I looked up and saw Kuukai holding a hand phone . He turned it around and showed me the photo he just took . It was a photo of a girl with pink hair smiling really kindly . And she looked really beautiful .

_**Is that me?**_

"_**Yep!"**_

_**You sure? Did you use Photoshop?**_

"_**Huh? What's that?"**_

_**Forget I asked .**_

"_**Anyways , you should laugh more"**_

_**I'll think about it**_

When we returned to the classroom , it was already lunch break and Kairi , Hane and Sakura was waiting for us .

"You guys! Where were you?" Hane asked while engulfing me into a tight hug along with Sakura .

"Can't … breathe" I choked .

"We were talking to the principal about how me and Hinamori and telepathy" Kuukai blurted before I could stop him .

"Telepathy?" Haru , Sakura and Kairi said at the same time .

I sighed .

_**Idiot**_

"_**What?"**_

(15 minutes later)

"Woah! So you guys can really telepathy?" Hane asked .

"Yeah" I said . We were sitting next to a cherry blossom tree , eating our lunch .

"Amazing . I heard someone like that overseas before but I've never seen someone who can do it in real life"

"Yeah , I've always wanted to meet someone like that too . Except that I didn't want it to be me" I said , slightly irritated.

"Oh yeah , Amu-chan!" Sakura said .

"Yeah?"

"What's your dream?"

"Huh? What's that about?" I asked.

"Nothing , just wanted to know"

"Oh"

"And? Your dream?"

"Nothing"

"What?" Hane asked.

"I said nothing"

"How can that be! Everyone has dreams!" Sakura said .

"Well… I've had one"

"Great! What is it?"

"Music…" I said quietly

"Huh?"

"My dream… was music" I said looking down

"Music, what do you mean by that?" Hane asked .

"Everything … when I was young , I loved everything about music . Composing my feelings into a song made me feel happy . Playing instruments made me throw away all the worries I had . And whenever I sang , the people around me always looked happy . It made me feel glad… that my song can make them happy"

"Amu-chan…" Haru said quietly .

"But… I gave up on it"

"Why!" Sakura exclaimed .

"Because… I had no courage … to do the things I like" I said quietly . I wasn't really lying . It was my reason till my parents passed away .

"Amu-chan…"

I smiled "Anyways , let's leave that alone for now , no use fretting oer the past , is there?"

Suddenly , their eyes went wide

"Hinamori-san…" Kairi suddenly said .

"Yeah?"

"Did you… just smile?"

"Err yea?"

Haru and Sakura suddenly came over and hugged me "Amu-chan! You were super cute! You should smile more!"

"_**Told ya!"**_

I glared at Kuukai from the corner of my eye and he looked away , whistling , pretending to be ignorant .

"Hey , Amu-chan! I want to hear you sing!" Hane suddenly said .

"Huh?"

"I'm interested too" Kairi said pushing up his glasses .

"Eh! But…"

"Amu-chan!" Sakura and Hane said looking at me with puppy eyes .

"Fine!"

"Yay!" they said , hugging each other.

I sighed "But I'll be needing a piano"

"Oh , if you need a piano , we have one at the music room"

"Okays" I sighed .

"Okay! So we'll go to the music room after school?" Kuukai asked .

"Yeah!" Haru and Sakura said while Kairi just smiled.

I sighed .

_**This is the worst**_

"_**Trust me , it'll get better"**_

_**You probably haven't realised but… its really hard to trust you**_

"_**What?"**_

_**To put it blunt , its hard for me to trust an idiot .**_

"_**Damn , why am I an idiot"**_

_**I would love to know that as well**_

(After school)

"Wow! I didn't know this school had such a big music room!" I said as I entered the room . It was filled with many instruments . I made my way towards the shelf where the instruments where and examined it .

"Wow…violin , guitar , piano , trumpet and all that… amazing…" I said , lost in my own world .

"Ahem!" I heard someone call behind me .

"Amu-chan , forgetting something?" Hane said pointing to one of the pianos in the room

"OH and , Hinamori . Stop thinking about all that weird names for intruments or whatever it is . My head is exploding with huge words" Kuukai said rubbing his head .

"Hm… maybe I should go to the music gallery opening next door tomorrow…" I said rubbing my chin .

"OI!"

I laughed and winked at him "Don't worry , I'm just joking , idiot"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Actually , you are."

"HINAMORI!" he shouted .

I ignored him and made my way towards the piano and sat down in front of it .

"Well , here goes nothing I guess" I said .

"YAY! AMU-CHAN's GOING TO SING!" Hane exclaimed .

I sighed . Placing the earring on my ear such that Kuukai won't irritate me while I'm playing the piano , I pressed the first few notes of the song and took a deep breath in

(Planetarium by Ai Otsuka)

(Song in my profile)

Romanji lyrics:

Yuuzuku yokao dasu kieteku kodomo no koe  
Tooku tooku kono sora no dokoka ni kimi wa irun darou  
Natsu no owari ni futari de nukedashita kono kouen de mitsuketa  
Ano seiza nanda ka oboeteru?

Ae nakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda  
Ano kaori totomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku

Ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he ima sugu kakedashite ikitai yo  
Makkura de nanimo mie nai kowakutemo daijoubu  
Kazoe kire nai hoshizora ga ima mo zutto koko ni arun da yo  
Nakanai yo mukashi kimi to mita kirei na sora datta kara

I could feel their eyes widen but I just smiled to myself . It was a long tme since I sung like this and I was going to enjoy every moment of it

Ano michi made hibiku kutsu no oto ga mimi ni nokoru  
Ooki na jibun no kage wo mitsumete omou no deshou

Chittomo kawara nai hazu na no ni setsunai kimochi fukurandeku  
Donna ni omottatte kimi wa mou inai

Ikitai yo kimi no soba ni chiisakute mo chiisakutemo  
Iichiban ni kimi ga suki dayo tsuyoku irareru  
Negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mita keredo  
Nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sora ni

Ae nakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitain da  
Ano kaori totomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku

Ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he chiisana te wo nigirishimete  
Nakitai yo sore wa sore wa kirei na sora datta  
Negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo  
Nakitai yo todoka nai omoi wo kono sora ni...

I felt my bangs covered my eyes as I sat in shock . I thought I had lost the joy in music ever since my parents passed away… but , what was that feeling just now?

(Kuukai's POV)

What the hell just happened?

Her voice was … I don't know… angelic? Wait … how does angel's even sound like? Man I need to ask Hinamori later .

I looked at her and noticed something flowing down her face . I took a look closer and noticed tears flowing down her face .

I jumped over to her and turned her to face me "Hinamori! Whats wrong?" .

She didn't reply but she looked as shock as I was.

(Amu's POV)

What in the world was happening?

I felt Kuukai grabbed my shoulders and call out my name .

"Its back!" I exclaimed .

"Huh? Back?"

I finally snapped out of it and wiped away my tears before any of them could see and grabbed Kuukai , whispering in his ear "I'll remove my earrings and tell you later"

He looked at me for a while and nodded .

"Clap , clap clap"

I turned around and saw them all clapping . Hane and Sakura's eyes were shining "Amu-chan! You're amazing!" they exclaimed .

"Well done" Kairi said (Like the time he said to Amu : omigoto , in the anime)

I smiled .

(15 minutes later)

"And? What was that about?" he asked .

I sighed . I was walking home with Kuukai because he said he's house was just around the corner , and so was mine .

I removed my earring and 'thought' to him .

_**Nothing . Just something that happened before**_

"_**Hey , you said you were going to tell me"**_

_**I sighed (in my head) . **_

_**When I was young , I used to love music a lot . A the age of seven , i finally gathered up my courage and had my parents sign me up for a singing competition . But , my parents had been slightly late because of their work for my competition and was driving real fast so that they could get to me as fast as possible . Summary of what happened next , they died in an accident.**_

"_**Oh…sorry"**_

_**Why? Its not your fault .**_

"_**But… why does that have anything to do with you crying just now?"**_

_**When my parents passed away , I gave up singing . I mean I tried singing once after they died but , somehow , I lost the happiness I used to fell whenever I sang was gone . But just now…**_

"_**It was there?"**_

_**Yeah.**_

I could sense him smiling to me

"_**Hinamori , it isn't your fault . Besides , I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to give up singing"**_

_**But…**_

"_**Hinamori! Listen carefully! Just now , when you were singing , I felt really … I don't know… happy? It just felt good . I'm sure the others felt that too . That's the power of your singing"**_

I was slightly shocked over there but I smiled at him

_**Mama used to say that to me too . That my song had the power to bring happiness to people**_

"_**Exactly , I'm sure your mom would want you to sing too"**_

_**Kuukai…**_

As I approached my house , I twirled around to tell him goodbye when he said something that caught me off guard .

He pointed to the house next to mine and said "Well , this is my house"

I felt my eyes went wide as I looked at him

_**Kuukai… how about reading the name on the house next to yours?**_

"_**Uh..okay?"**_

"_**Hi… hina…HINAMORI?"**_

_**Yeah…**_

"_**Wait , so you live next to me?"**_

_**I think so . Amazing how we never realise it .**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

_**Anyways , I'll be going in , kays?**_

"_**Yea"**_

_**But I guess it isn't really goodbye since we can talk to each other in our mind and we lived practically next to each other**_

"_**Yeah"**_

_**Well… bye**_

_**Lovekika : I'll try to update as soon as possible!**_

_**Amu : Everyone , feel free to give Lovekika any ideas you have**_

_**Ikuto : Yeah , you better , or else she'll be crying to us that she has no ideas**_

_**Lovekika : Hmm... seems that dying once isn't enought for you huh?**_

_**Ikuto : Uh oh...**_

_**Lovekika : (Takes out catnip)**_

_**Ikuto : (Plunges forward)**_

_**Lovekika : Amu-chan!**_

_**Amu : Got it! (Takes out camera and record)**_

_**(5 minutes later)**_

_**Ikuto : (Back to normal) Amuuuu! **_

_**Amu : Uh oh**_

_**Lovekika : (Pushes Amu behind her) Oh no you don't . Try it and you'll go to hell this minute**_

_**Ikuto : Damn it!**_

_**Amu and Lovekika : :p**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovekika : Hey guys!**

**Ikuto : Is there going to be Amuto moments?**

**Lovekika : That depends whether the kitty is willing to be a good boy (Takes out catnip again)**

**Ikuto: (Jumps at lovekika)**

**Lovekika : (Pets Ikuto's head)**

**Kairi : Lovekika does not own shugo chara or anything involved with it**

**Lovekika : Just a comment but , personally , I think this chapter isn't as good as the first but , don't worry , I have confidence that the next would be better! It'll also help a lot if you guys could give me suggestions!**

**(Chapter 2)**

(Amu's POV)

I stretched my arms as I stood up from the bed. I looked at the photo at the side of my study table . It was taken 3 years ago during my birthday party with my parents .

"Mama…Papa... what do you think… if I sang again?" I asked out loud . It was stupid but I did it anyway .

Then I remembered what happened yesterday . And it struck me .

_**WHAT IF HE HEARD WHAT I JUST DID?**_

Then I realised I was wearing the earring the principal gave me . I sighed .

_**Luckily he didn't hear it**_

I picked out at set of clothes and got dressed . I looked at myself on the mirror and smiled . I was wearing a black halter sleeve bulky paillette t-Shirt with a pair of jeans and a a necklace with a circle pendant . I then tied half of my pink curly hair into a side bun while the other half of my hair fell on the sides of my shoulder.(Picture at profile)

_**"Hinamori! Open the door!"**_ I was shock for a few moments and then removed my earring .

**_What?_**

**"_Just open the door!"_ **

**_Ugh , way to be irritating early in the morning_**

I sighed and walked to the door and opened in . The moment I opened it , Haru and Sakura engulfed me into a tight hug .

"What the…" I saw Kuukai and Kairi standing next to me .

I sighed and pushed Hane and Sakura away .

"What do you need early in the morning?" I asked .

But then I realised that they all didn't reply . In fact , all their eyes had become wide .

"What?"

"Hinamori…you look nice" Kuukai said while looking at me . Well , I said he 'said' but I could feel him 'think' to me at the same time .

"Yeah! You look really cute!" Hane and Sakura chorused while Kairi blushed alittle .

_**Oh… and? What did you come here for?**_

_**"We were thinking of going to the new mall so we were wondering if you want to come too" **_

I sighed . "Fine , if you want me to go out with you , one condition" I said .

Hana and Sakura looked shocked because I knew what they came for even though they didn't ask me .

"What condition?" Kairi asked .

"Fine!" Kuukai said . ( In this part , her condition was for him to put on the earring . She didn't say it out because Kuukai heard it from her mind already )

I smirked . "Now put it on"

"Err guys?" Hane asked .

"What?" I said .

"Nothing…" Kuukai said for her and put on the earring .

"I'll go get my stuff first" I said and walked back into my house . I grabbed my bag and a bunch of stuff and walked out , locking the door .

The mall was really crowded and there was lots of shop . And guess what? Yep , my girl instincts awakened .

"Oh my god! The shops are all so cute" I squealed along with Haru and Sakura .

Kuukai and Kairi just stared at my huge change of character but I ignored them .

"Hey , lets go shop now!" Haru cheered .

"But , what if we can't bring everything back by ourselves?" Sakura asked .

I smirked "Don't worry , we have some extra company today"

They both understood my words and smirked at Kuukai and Kairi who were sweat dropping .

"Err… guys? Is something wrong?" Kuukai asked .

"No , nothing at all . In fact , you're going to enjoy the next few hours very much" I smiled sweetly at him

"Huh?" was all Kuukai said .

Kairi , on the other hand , was completely flustered "Hinamori-san! You don't mean-"

"Oh yes we do" the three of us chorused.

"Uh oh…" Kairi and Kuukai said at the same time because of the dark aura that surrounded us .

We grabbed their hands and started dragging them away "LETS GO SHOP"

(3 hours later)

"I… can't… move…anymore…" Kuukai panted and sat down on the chair , in a very lazy manner . Kairi also did the same as him .

I must say though, they looked really funny. Two guys carrying 50+ pink shopping bags with their faces red from tiredness was simply amusing.

I smirked as Sakura and Hane took photos of them repeatedly , irritating them with the flashes of the camera .

However , I was not going to let them stop so easily .

I crossed my arms across my chest and put on an irritated face "Man , are you sure you are guys? I cant believe two guys can't even handle carrying shopping bags for girls . The both of you are such a disappointment"

Kairi forced himself to stand up "I-I'm fine , I still can do it… I'm a real man…"

I smirked , so his pride is more important to him huh?

I smiled sweetly again and took the two bags that Hane , Sakura and I had agreed to carry each at the very least "If that's so , here ! Be a man and carry this for us!"

He's face changed immediately. He straighten his back and said with a serious tone "No , I take back what I just said" and then slung back on the chair with Kuukai again .

"Hey! Don't sit down! I've still got many shops I want to visit!" Hane and Sakura complained .

I sighed "Don't even bother girls . I bet 100dollars that when they are in that state , no matter what you do to them , they won't even budge"

"Damn it… what now?" Sakura asked .

"Why don't we go have lunch first?" I suggested.

"But-"

"Don't worry , we'll torture them more afterwards" I smirked as I whispered to them .

They both looked at me for awhile and smirked .

(15 minutes)

"Delicious!" Kuukai exclaimed while slurping on his ramen .

"True , I feel energised already!" Kairi said .

I shook my head as I took a bite from my sandwich . We had decided to eat in this retro café and guess what?

They've already each ordered 5 bowls of ramen and 6 sodas already .

Hane signalled for me and Sakura to put our ear closer . We bot inched forward to her as she whispered to us "Beware of hungry guys . Get them hungry and they might end up eating you" and pointed to the two guys with their horrible manners .

"Eww , they've got oil all over his face , and whats that piece of ramen on Kuukai's face doing?" Sakura said , pretending to be disgusted .

I snickered "Maybe he's keeping it for supper"

The both of them looked at me for awhile and we all burst into laughter .

"Amu-chan! Nice!" Hane said .

"Thanks!" I grinned and I high-fived with the both of them .

"Hey , what are you laughing about?" Kuukai asked.

I turned around and saw that they had both finished their bowls of ramen and was looking satisfied .

I immediately tuened away and clutched my stomach pretending to be queasy "Eww.. clean your face will ya?"

Kuukai shrugged and picked up a napkn while Kairi immediately started wiping his face over and over .

I shook my head . I can't believe Kairi would actually have such bad manners . I mean he was always so … I don't know , looking so mature?

"As they say , never judge a book by its cover" Hane said .

"Or else , when you see their true colours , you'll probably die from laughter" I finished and we started laughing again .

"Hinamori-san" Kairi said .

I turned slightly and saw that he's face was clean again . Relieved , we all turned around , only to find ourselves face to face with an oily Kuukai .

We turned back immediately "Damn it , Kuukai! Clean your face already!" I snapped with my back facing him .

I heard Kairi sighed from behind and he said "I'll go with him to the restroom to make sure he gets all the oil off"

"Hurry up and go!" Hane said .

Once we heard the screeching sound of the chair being pushed behind and the sound of Kuukai's footstep moving away , we turned around and sighed.

Then I noticed something , there was more empty bowls of ramen than the last time I checked . In fact , there was a lot more . I nudge Sakura and Hane and pointed to the bowls .

We stared at each other for a while until Sakura commented "Their idiots aren't they?"

"Hungry idiots" I added .

We stared at the bowls then at each other and then to the bowls and back to each other again . And then we burst out laughing .

When Kairi and Kuukai returned , we were seated in a weird way , leaning on each other and clutching our stomachs trying not to laugh but it became harder when I saw Kuukai coming back with his face clean , because Kairi had missed a piece of noodle on Kuukai's face .

The three of us laughed loudly about his 'supper' while Sakura continued taking photos of them with her hands shaking from laughter .

What was worst was that Kuukai even posed for Sakura because he completely didn't realise the 'supper' on his face .

When Kairi realised why we were laughing , he removed the noodle from Kuukai's face while shaking his head and we stopped laughing eventually . Even though we still stifled a laughter from time to time .

When we finally calmed down , Kairi called my name again .

"Hinamori-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you come to this school?"

"Huh?" I looked at him for a while until I finally understood what he meant "Grades"

"I see…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kuukai asked .

I sighed .

_**The idiot would always be the idiot**_ .

"_**OI!'**_

_**Hey! Give me some peace and put on that earring already!**_

"_**Only if you say I'm not an idiot"**_

_**Sure**_

"_**Really?"**_

_**When pigs can fly**_

"_**Huh? Pigs really can fly?"**_

_**Idiot..**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

_**I said you're an idiot .**_

"_**Ugh! God! Just get down from heaven and tell me why I'm an idiot"**_

_**If he could , he probably would have done so already considering how irritating you are.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

_**Man , I can't believe I have the same brains as this idiot **_

"_**Can you please stop saying I'm and idiot?"**_

_**If you don't want to hear it so much , use some common sense for once and put on the earring.**_

"_**FINE!"**_

"Souma-kun?" Kairi asked .

"Yeah?" he said , completely annoyed .

"You haven't given me an answer"

"Answer for what?" he asked stupidly .

I face palmed myself and muttered "Idiot"

"Hey! I heard that!" he shouted.

"You were supposed to hear that" I said with a bored face .

"Damn it!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION ALREADY?" Kairi shouted with dark aura behind him

"Whoa , I can't believe he becomes so scary when he's angry" Hane commented .

I shook my head and said "As they say"

"Don't judge a book by its cover" Sakura finished and we burst into laughter once again .

"HINAMORI-SAN!" Kairi shouted again.

"Fine!"

"He wants to know how you got into this school , through studies , sports or talents or whatever" I explained

"Oh…"

"And ? Your reply?" Kairi asked turning back to normal.

"Oh! I want to know too! How does an idiot get into a good school!" I said innocently and Hane and Sakura snickered .

Kuukai groaned .

"Why am I an idiot again"

"Because , you look like idiot , you act like idiot , you talk like idiot, you walk , run or whatever . You're just an idiot" I said with a bored face and Hane and Sakura stifled back another laughter

"Damn it"

"And? How did you get in?" Kairi asked.

"Soccer"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I was the soccer captain of my school" Kuukai said grinning.

I smiled "True , you do look like that kind of people"

"Huh?"

"Does that mean you're going to join the soccer club?" Hane asked

"I don't know…" He said looking very down

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking of basketball ya know? I mean I've been playing soccer for a very long time so I was thinking of trying something new"

"Hmm… if I was you I did choose soocer though…" Sakura commented

"Yeah , its easier since you already know how to play" Hane agreed.

"True , I agree that it is easier to choose soocer" Kairi said nodding his head .

"Yeah , I guess-"

"Basketball" I said nonchalantly

"Huh?" he looked at me weirdly.

I smiled "Instead of choosing based on how hard it will be , how about challenging yourself to something new and something that you already have interest in? After all , we've only got one life , instead of worrying about those stuff , choose what you really want to do . Everything is hard at first but I gets easier after wards"

He stared at me for while and grinned .

He ruffled my head and said "Thank you , Hinamori"

I smiled . But it changed to a sinister smirk after a few seconds "Now , why don't we continue our shopping spree?"

Their faces immediately darken .

"Yeah!" Hane and Sakura cheered .

I put on a worried face and said "But…I have no more money…" I pretended to look sad and once Kuukai and Kairi's eyes were focused on me , I changed it back to its original smirk "Oh my! Why didn't I think of this? We have the guy's money to spend!"

Hane and Sakura then smirked along with me "Nice idea , Amu-chan"

And I swear , Kuukai and Kairi's face after we said that was the best on earth . In fact , if a ghost saw it , I'm sure its body would jump up from its grave and start laughing.

(At night)

(Amu's House)

I looked at the shopping bags set on my bed and smiled . I made my way to the balcony and remembered the words Kuukai had told me.

**"****Hinamori , it isn't your fault . Besides , I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to give up singing"**

**"****Hinamori! Listen carefully! Just now , when you were singing , I felt really … I don't know… happy? It just felt good . I'm sure the others felt that too . That's the power of your singing"**

**"****Exactly , I'm sure your mom would want you to sing too"**

I smiled as I remembered his voice . It had given me confidence , confidence to sing . It was all thanks to Kuukai that I felt this long-lost feeling of wanting to be near music again .

I clasped my hands together and thought "Kami-sama , please give me courage . Courage to chase for my dream , for me to get close to music once again"

I walked back to my bed and lied down , smiling to myself . Life is going to be much better from now onwards .

(Kuukai's House)

(Kuukai's POV)

I smiled to myself as I remembered Hinamori's words today . I've always wanted to try something new . Except that everyone around had told me to do otherwise . Hinamori was the first one to encourage me to do as I want .

I walked over to the window of my room and shouted out "BASKETBALL ! HERE I COME!"

I could hear my brothers shouting from downstairs about me being too noisy but I just ignored them . As I slipped into my bednI smiled to myself as I thought about Hinamori . It was the last thing I remembered before I fell into deep sleep.

(The next day)

(Amu's POV)

I stretched my arms as I woke up . I opened my eyes and looked down . And then I frozed . There was something in my bed.

Eggs…

(Kuukai's POV)

I woke up and looked at my bed . Then I noticed something …

An egg…

Wait… I didn't turned into a chicken did i?

I wonder if this egg can be eaten..

Lovekika : What do you think?

Ikuto :Stupid . You didn't put Amuto moments

Lovekika :That's because I was requested not to , besides , who would want to listen to a cat that deserves to be murdered (Sticks tongue at him)

Ikuto : Damn you

Lovekika :Hmm… Then what do you think of a kissing scene with Amu now?

Ikuto : (Smirks) That doesn't sound bad at all

Lovekika : (Smirk) Amu-chan! Come here for a while!"

Amu : (Comes over) Yes?

Lovekika : (Smirks) *Pushes Amu towards Ikuto causing their lips to touch*

Amu : (Jumps up) Lo-lovekika!

Lovekika : (looks innocently) What?

Ikuto : (Touches Amu's face) Amu…

Amu : Ikuto…

Ikuto and Amu : (Starts French kissing)

Lovekika : EWWWWWWWWWW

Kuuukai : OI ! TSUKIYOMI! DON'T TOUCH HER

Amu : (Breaks off from Ikuto and jump into Kuukai's arms) Kuukai!

Kuukai : Hinamori…

Ikuto : (Glares at Lovekika) I thought you said-

Lovekika : I already let you kiss didn't I ?

Ikuto : (Turns around and saw Kuukai and Amu kissing) WHY!

Lovekika : (Smiles innocently) Because I'm a fan of Kuukamu , you stupid fan of Amuto

Lovekika: Hey everyone! I was thinking of making Amu attend an audition of idols the next chapter ! What do you guys think! Please give me suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(Amu's POV)

I stood frozen in front of the eggs as hundred thoughts went past my head .

_**I thought humans can't lay eggs?**_

_**And why do these eggs have weird patterns?**_

_**And why are there three?**_

_**And why is the first one light pink , second one light blue and third one light green**_

_**Ugh… somebody tell me what's happening…**_

Then suddenly , the eggs started floating up . I could feel my eyes widen as the floated up to my eye level and three tiny sounds of 'cracking' could be heard .

I couldn't believe it when the eggs cracked open . There were three tiny girls in front of me .

The first one had pink curly hair like mine except that the top half of it were tied into a side ponytail with a white ribbon and she was wearing a round collar pink dress (Picture in profile) . She was also wearing a microphone on her ear.

The second one had blue curly hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a round collar blue dress with a newsboy cap. There was a rainbow coloured musical note on her hat . (Picture in profile)

The third one was wearing a green round collar dress . She had light green curly hair which was tied into two ponytails . She was also wearing piano earrings (Picture in profile)

"Hi! Amu-chan!" they chorused.

"Err.. Hi?" I said lamely

They just smiled at me

"Who are you?" I asked .

They grinned and the first one said "I'm Yuri ! I was born from Amu-chan's dream of singing!"

The second one then said "I'm Yumi ! I was born Amu-chan's dream of composing music .

The third than grinned and said "I'm Yuki , I was born from Amu-chan's dream of being able to play all kinds of music instruments"

"Together , we were born from Amu-chan's strong feeling of wanting to be close to music!" they chorused .

(Yuri is actually somewhat like Ran and Yumi is similar to Miki and Suu is also similar to Yuki . I had to change it because her dreams are different from the anime)

"I.. don't..get..it" I said slowly while digesting the information they just gave me .

Then , the one named Yumi said "We are shugo charas . Shugo charas are like an image of what you want to be"

I blinked "So , the three of you are born from my dreams?"

The nodded .

I smiled " Looks like this can't be explained through logic huh?"

They grinned at me .

"But… why did you come out from an egg?" I asked .

"Actually , in everyone's heart , there's an egg . When they realise their dream or feel like doing something very much , the egg would hatch into a shugo chara!"

"Oh… then why do I have three?"

"That's because to Amu-chan , music is really important and you see the different parts of music as important aspects of your life!" Yuki explained.

"I don't really get it but , you guys represent my dream right?"

They nodded .

I grinned "That means you're as important as my dreams"

They smiled "Amu-chan!"

I gave them each a tiny hug .

"_**What the…Why is there an egg? Wait .. I didn't turn into a chicken , did i? I wonder if this egg can be eaten?" **_

Immediately I froze . I knew that voice very well . It was Kuukai . That means , Kuukai had a shugo chara too?

"Hey you guys , do you know a way to help people have their eggs hatch faster?" I asked my shugo chara .

"The best way is for them to realise their dreams!" Yuri cheered .

"I see…"

"Can you guys help me get my clothes? I need to change fast!" I asked .

They nodded and I changed into a knitted yellow top with a pair of jeans (Picture in profile) . The only good thing about this school was that we didn't have to wear school uniforms , the uniform at my old school was so geeky that if I didn't add accessories to it , I probably would have puked at the sight of myself in the mirror . I had also worn the earring the principal gave me . You know why? Because , that guy was constantly irritating me with thoughts about 'Can the egg be eaten' or 'I wonder if blue coloured eggs with a star are like mushrooms which are poisonous when they have weird colours on them'

Once I was dressed , I grabbed my yellow bag (in profile) and ran out of my house . I knocked on the door of the house next to mine and a girl with brown hair and green eyes opened the door . She looked around her thirties .

"May I help you?"

I smiled politely and said "I'm Kuukai's friend from he's school . I've some urgent matters with I'm so do you mind if I go in and talk to him?"

She smiled "Of course"

Once she told me where Kuukai's room was , I ran upstairs and burst in to his room , finding Kuukai with an egg having a staring contest .

I called to him "Kuukai"

He looked up at me and then is eyes went wide "Hinamori , what's that tiny things around you?"

I remembered what Yumi , Yuri and Yuki had said about making eggs hatch and sighed .

I made my way over to the bed he was sitting and sat down .

"Kuukai , whats your dream?" I asked .

He looked at me for a while .

"I .. don't know?" He said lamely .

I groaned . This was going be harder than I though .

"Then … what do you want to do the most now?" I asked .

"Uh.. play basketball I guess?"

I smiled "I see… And why is that so? Because you love basketball?"

"I .. don't think so…"

"Then think . What was the reason ?"

He looked at me for a while before replying "Because… I wanted to challenge myself to different sports"

The moment he said that , the egg that had been set on his bed started floating up.

Kuukai immediately jumped up from his bed "Oh my gosh! I had forgotten about it!"

I face palmed myself "Stop using 'Oh my gosh' will ya? It sounds so girly you idiot!"

Then the egg cracked opened to reveal a character who was wearing a headband , a T-shirt , shorts and a pair of sports shoes .

I smiled and walked over to it "Hi , I assume you're Kuukai's shugo chara?"

He grinned and said "Yeah! I'm Daichi! Nice to meet you! Amu!"

"Err guys? Am I dreaming or am I seeing Hinamori talking to a tiny angel with three more tiny angels floating behind her?"

I groaned . I had forgotten about the stupid idiot who was having a staring contest with the egg.

"Yumi , Yuki , Yuri" I called.

They floated over and said "Yes? Amu-chan?"

"Why don't you guys go play with Daichi first? I'll explain things to him"

They nodded and flew over to one side along with Daichi and started laughing along with him about some joke he was saying .

I turned around and looked at Kuukai who was currently squatting on the floor with his hands over his head while muttering in some kind of alien language which was impossible to understand .

I sighed . Luckily I had I my earrings on , or else , I would have probably gone crazy from his stupid thoughts already .

_**Making idiots understand human language… this is going to be much more idiotic than I thought.**_

(15 minutes later)

"So… that egg was born from my dreams?" Kuukai asked slowly .

"Yes"

"So I can't e-"

"Kuukai , for the last time on earth , no. You can't eat it" I answered in an irritated tone .

"But why ? It's an egg , right?" he asked.

_**Damn it , why does he have to understand common sense only now**_

"Because it was born from your dream! Idiot! Who the hell eats their dream" I snapped at him .

"But.. I kind of want to try it" he said .

"SOUMA KUUKAI! I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE . THAT EGG WAS BORN FROM YOUR DREAM , SO UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR DREAM TO DISAPPEAR AND FOR ME TO MURDER YOU , YOU WILL NOT EAT IT" I shouted at him .

"Fine!" he said and turned to the other direction and started pouting .

I sighed and shouted to the shugo charas "Okay , you guys can come here now!"

They floated over and Daichi went over to Kuukai .

"Yo! Kuukai , I'm Daichi , born from your dream of trying different sports!" Daichi grinned at him

Kuukai stared at him for a few seconds and the next thing I knew , they were doing this complicated handshake . Except that it didn't looked like one because Daichi was tiny .

Once they finish they handshake , Kuukai said "Hey! You're quite interesting!"

"Thanks! You're not too uh…. Un-interesting yourself…" Daichi answered weirdly .

I face palmed myself for the…. I don't know ? 3rd time today?

"Idiots have idiotic characters" I muttered to myself and I could hear my shugo chara giggling .

(30 minutes later)

"Heh… so these are your shugo charas huh?" Kuukai asked as we walked past the school gates and headed for the classroom .

"Yeah" I answered .

"Amu-chan!" I heard two voices call .

I turned around and suddenly , I was engulfed in a huge hug .

I sighed "Is hugging your way of greeting?"

They let go off me and grinned cheekily .

"Good morning , Hinamori-san" Kairi said walking over to us .

"Morning" I answered nonchalantly. Then I noticed something tiny behind them .

My eyes went wide as I asked "Don't tell me… you guys have charas too?"

They looked at me with shock for a while and Sakura and Hane hugged me again "Amu-chan! You have it to? I'm soo glad!"

I sighed. Eggs. Dreams. Shugo chara.

This is overly drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . drama . Can't say it enough times .

Then , three tiny characters flew out from behind them .

The first one was wearing a black dress with a butterfly clip on her head .

"Hi , my name is Kily . I'm born from Sakura's dream of becoming a fashion designer" she smiled at me .

The second girl was wearing a orange dress and there was an orange flower on her head

"Hi Amu-chan . My name is Paula and I was born from Hane's dream of being a dancer" she greeted me .

I smiled . Hane and Sakura had told me their dreams when we went shopping yesterday .

The third one was a guy character . He had he's hair tied into a pony tail and was wearing a samurai outfit .

"Pleased to make your acquaintance . My name is Musashi , I am born from Kairi dream of being a samurai" he said while bowing slightly .

I looked at Kairi "Musashi… you don't mean Miyamoto Musashi do you?"

He's eyes widen slightly "You know about him?"

I smiled "I'm quite a fan of his books"

He smiled widely at me . It was quite rare to see him do so considering he was Kairi .

"Err.. guys ? Can you please explain to me? Why are there more tiny things?" Kuukai asked .

I sighed while the rest of them shot me a puzzled look .

"Me and this idiot just got our shugo charas today and I had to waste the first half of my day explaining to him that he can't eat the eggs"

They stared at me for a while and Hane and Sakura burst out laughing while Kairi stifled back a laughter .

"Hey ! It's not my fault that I'm an idiot!" Kuukai shouted.

"Isn't it too late to admit that you're an idiot?" I said .

"Fine!"

"Anyways , where you shugo charas?" Hane asked while calming herself down.

Daichi floated out from nowhere and grinned "Yo! I'm Daichi! Kuukai's shugo chara"

"Heh.. he's quite cute huh?" Sakura commented.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" I muttered softly and Sakura and Hane looked at me weirdly .

I pulled them over and whispered over in their ears the incident that happened earlier this morning that made me decide that idiot guys must have idiot character and they burst out laughing .

"What about Hinamori-san's?" Kairi asked.

As if on cue, Yumi , Yuri and Yuki appeared from behind me .

Sakura raised one of her eyebrows "You have three?"

"Yeah" I answered .

"That's because music is important to Amu-chan!" they chorused while grinning widely .

"Huh?"

I smiled at them "Go on , introduce yourself"

Yuri smiled and spoke first "My name is Yuri! I was born from Amu-chan's dream of making people feel happiness through her song!"

Yumi then said "My name is Yumi . I was born from Amu-chan's dream of composing music filled with feelings that touches people's heart"

Yuki than introduced herself "My name is Yuki , I was born from Amu-chan's dream of being able to have fun playing all sorts of musical instruments"

"Heh.. Amu-chan really likes music huh?" Sakura said .

"I don't really… It's just that i.." I said quietly .

"Amu-chan!" the three of them called at the same time .

I looked at them "Yes?"

"It's bad to be dishonest!"

"I'm not really being-"

Suddenly , I could feel a hand on my head . I looked up and saw Kuukai smiling .

"What are you talking about! You said you love music didn't you?"

I looked at him for a while and smiled "Yeah"

"Amu-chan…" my shugo charas smiled at me softly .

"Oh yeah! Amu-chan , there's something I want to show you" Hane said .

I looked at her and ask "What?"

She took out a piece of paper from her bag and passed it too me .

I look at it and the words "Singing Competition 2011 , Star of the year"

I looked at her in disbelief "You don't expect me to do this do you?"

Sakura grinned "Of course! Amu-chan loves singing , right? Besides , the winner gets to be offered a 3 years contract from the famous company , OU"

"Yeah… but…" I said softly .

"Anyway , just think it through , after all , it's a once-in-a-lifetime-chance . If you really like music , then you should do it"

"But.."

"Ring Ring"

"Ah! It's the bell! Let's go!" Hane said and started dragging me towards the classroom.

(15 minutes later in the classroom)

I sat in my seat while completely ignoring the teacher as I thought about the competition .

"Amu-chan! Just join it!" Yuri said .

"Yeah! If you win , you'll get chances to compose your own songs!" Yumi said.

"And chances to play musical instruments live too!" Yuki added.

"I know.. but…"

Then a piece of paper fell on my table .

I looked at my right and saw Kuukai pointing to it .

I opened it and saw the words "Remove your earrings!"

I sighed and removed it .

_**Yes?**_

"_**Why don't you just join the audition?"**_

_**That's…**_

"_**You should just do it since you like music"**_

_**It's not that simple…**_

"_**Why not?"**_

_**I sighed (In my head :p)**_

_**Kuukai , my parents died due to a something like this . I just .. don't have the courage to do it again..**_

"_**Oh great… Hinamori , that's ALREADY in the past"**_

_**I know .. But I'm still scared… What if I end up losing something important to me again…**_

"_**Hinamori! Do you actually have the will to do music?"**_

_**Of course! You don't know how much I enjoy it! **_

"_**Then it's enough isn't it? Use those feelings and do yourself proud by joining the audition !"**_

_**Kuukai…**_

"_**Don't make me talk about your parents again . I already told you . They would be glad that their dear daughter is willing to chase her dreams"**_

_**Kuukai…**_

_**I smiled (in my head , obviously)**_

_**Thank you , Kuukai . I'll do just that**_

"_**Great!"**_

_**Looks like the idiot can be quite useful at times**_

"_**Ugh.. not again"**_

_**Oh yes , again . Idiot**_

"_**Man , I'm dying from you and your 'idiots' comment"**_

_**Really? Great! Now die!**_

"_**You.."**_

_**Nothing to say? Obviously you idiot . Who can die through words anyway .**_

"_**ARGH ! DAMN IT! I'M GOING CRAZY!"**_

_**Hmm.. need me to send you to a hospital?**_

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

_**No way , you were the one who wanted me to remove the earrings . And since I've already done it , I'm going to enjoy myself all the way!**_

"_**Oh my god… how much longer till the lunch break!"**_

_**Two and a half hours , why?**_

"_**I think I'm going to die within these period of time"**_

_**Oh man , I told you , you can't die through words right ? Idiot?**_

"_**GOD! SAVE ME!"**_

_**Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy yourselves in class a lot **_

"_**I'm sooooo dead…"**_

(two and a half hours later)

"Amu-chan! Let's eat lunch together!" Sakura cheered .

I smiled "Okay"

"Hey , Amu-chan , whats wrong with this guy" Hane asked while poking at Kuukai who had his head rested on the table and his eyes closed .

"I don't know?" I smiled .

"Oh… I sense something bad from that smile" Sakura grinned .

"It's nothing" I smiled back.

I walked towards Kuukai and sighed "Kuukai , get up , we're going for lunch"

"Hello? Wake up!" I said again when he didn't give me any response .

I groaned "Kuukai , I won't call you idiot anymore so get up"

The moment I said that , he stood up immediately .

"Really?" he asked with his eyes sparkling .

"No , now let's go" I said and dragged him away with my bento in my hands .

(5 minutes later)

"Really? You're joining the competition?" Hane asked .

"Yeah"

"Great! Luckily we already signed you up!"

"WHAT?" I asked while choking on my sandwich .

"Err… we signed you up already?" Sakura said .

"YOU WHAT?"

"Relax! They said that registration was already over by the time school ends so we figured that we should help you sign up first"

I sighed .

"Oh great relax , you were going to do it anyway , right?" Kuukai asked .

"Fine! When's the competition?" I asked .

"Today" Hane and Sakura said at the same time .

"WHAT?" I asked , shocked .

They laughed nervously .

"Ugh… I should have known" I muttered .

"Great , someone let me see the pamphlet from this morning" I said .

"Here" Kairi said while passing it to me .

I looked at the requirements and read it out loud "Age requirements : 10-16.

Gender : Any . Competitors must prepare a CD with a song written by him/herself (Without anyone singing in it) ..Wait , what?"

I looked up and glared at them "Don't tell me you already knew this?"

"Err… yeah?" Sakura and Hane tried smiling at me but got a huge glare back .

"But , Amu-chan , you did write the song you sang the other day right?" Sakura asked .

"Yeah , but what were you going to do if I don't have it in a CD?" I asked as a-matter-of-factly .

"Err.. I don't know?"

I sighed .

"I guess I'll go home and take it later" I muttered and the both of the smiled

"Hey , Kairi , what time does the competition starts?"

He pushed up his glasses and said "If my information isn't wrong , it should start in the evening , which is 4hours from now"

I sighed .

"D-don't worry! Amu-chan's really good at singing! You'll definitely make it!" Sakura said .

I glared at them "If it wasn't for the both of you, I wouldn't be worrying"

I groaned .

"_**Whats wrong? Hinamori?"**_

_**I don't know… its just that everythings going so fast that I'm not sure If I want to do it anymore…**_

"_**Hinamori.."**_

Then I noticed him placing the earring in his ears .

He suddenly stood up.

"Kuukai?" I asked .

"I'm going somewhere for awhile" He said .

"What are you talking about? We've still got lessons"

"Anyways , just tell the teacher that I'm skipping" he said grinning at me as though he was hiding a surprise of something like a child and then started running towards the direction of the school gates .

"Wait? What? Who the hell tells the teacher they are skipping ! You idiot!" I shouted .

He turned around slightly and shouted at me "Don't worry ! I'll be there for your competition!"

And disappeared from my sight .

"What was that about?" Hane asked .

"I don't know.." Sakura replied .

"Probably thought of something idiotic again" I commented and the both snickered .

(A few hours later)

(At the singing competition)

(Backstage)

"Knock Knock"

"Who is it?" I called out .

"Amu-chan! Its us!" I heard Hane and Sakura's voice say .

"Come in!"

The door opened and I saw them standing there along with Kari and Kuukai .

I sighed and said "I bet a million dollars that you guys didn't even know that tis competition was going to be broadcasted live when you signed me up .

"Er…yeah..haha"

"Anyway , Amu-chan! Here! Change into this!" Hane said while Sakura passed me a bag of clothes .

"What's this?" I asked .

"We got it specially for you! You need to look your best or else the judges won't take notice of you!" Sakura said while grinning .

I smiled "Thanks guys!"

"Goodluck" Kairi said .

"Thank you"

"_**Hey , Hinamori , can I talk to you for awhile?"**_

_**Why?**_

"_**Just let me talk to you for awhile"**_

_**Fine**_

Once I said that , he placed the earring back on.

"Hey , why don't you guys go to where the audience are supposed to sit first? I want to talk to Kuukai for awhile" I asked.

"Sure" Hane and Sakura said at the same time and left the room along with Kairi .

Leaving me alone with a grinning Kuukai.

"What do you need?" I asked .

He continued grinning and said "Hinamori , take your right hand out"

"Huh?"

"Just take it out"

"Fine.."

I took my hand out reluctantly .

"Now close your eyes"

"What-"

"Just do it"

"Got it.."

I sighed as I close my eyes .

Then I felt something slipped onto my wrist .

"Okay , you can open it now" I heard Kuukai's voice say and I opened them immediately .

Then I noticed something familiar on my wrist .

_~flashback~_

_(When they went shopping)_

_I stared at the amethyst bracelet that was being displayed outside the shop while admiring its beauty when I felt Hane , Sakura , Kairi and Kuukai walk behind me ._

"_Amu-chan?" Hane asked ._

"_Yeah?" I replied , still looking at the bracelet ._

"_Amu-chan , you like this?" Sakura asked ._

"_Yeah"_

"_Oh! Amu-chan , could it be that you were born in the month of February?" Hane asked ._

_I smiled "Yeah"_

"_Err.. what does that have to do with the bracelet?" Kuukai asked. _

"_Amethyst is the birthstone of those born in the month of February" Kairi said ._

"_Oh.."_

_I stared at the beautiful bracelet which had silver beads and silver butterflys with tiny charms and smiled to myself (Picture in profile)_

"_Amu-chan! Lets go!" Hane called ._

"_Got it!" I said and walked reluctantly away from the bracelet ._

_Then I noticed Kuukai was staring at it , not moving ._

"_Kuukai! Lets go!" I shouted at him _

"_Okay!"_

~End of flashback~

"Kuukai .. don't tell me , you got it for me?" I asked.

"Yeah , you looked like you really liked it" he said while ruffling my head .

Then I remembered how he had acted when I said I wasn't sure about doing the competition .

"Don't tell me.. you bought it this morning?" I asked .

"Hmm? Yeah , you seemed kind of unconfident for the the competition so…"

I grinned at the bracelet which was now dangling on my wrist and gave Kuukai a huge hug "Thank you" .

When he hugged me back , I had the feeling that he was blushing but I wasn't sure so I just shook it off .

I released him and said "I need to change now . Why don't you go to where Hane and the others are?"

He nodded and said "Goodluck" and left the room .

(3o minutes later)

(Kuukai's POV)

I covered my ears tightly at the sound of the person who was singing in a high , glass-breaking voice .

Once she finished singing , I sighed.

"Man , what the hell's with all those stupid voices" I said while checking whether my ears were still working.

"Yeah , my eardrums almost burst" Hane commented .

"When is it going to be Hinamori's turn?" I asked .

"If I'm not wrong , it should be her turn next" Kairi said.

"Hey! Look ! Its Amu-chan!" Sakura shouted .

I looked at the stage and saw Hinamori walking up the stage wearing a pink dress and brown boots (In profile) . Her curly pink hair was let down and she was wearing a beads necklace and the bracelet I gave her.

_**AND SHE WAS REALLY BEAUTIFUL**_

She walked towards the front of the stage holding a microphone in her hands and smiled in our direction .

Kaerimichi by Ai otsuka ( In profile )

Romanji Lyrics  
koyoi no tsuki wa namidamoroi  
tada terasarete totetote aruku  
korogashita ishi koro-koro...  
kanzen ni wa korogari kirenai ne

yume ga samete sameta toki ni wa  
makkura na yoru demo kanzen ni wa naranai  
dokoka ni hikari ga aru sasaete kureru

kizuato wa mada fukai  
meneki wa itsu ni natte mo dekinai  
ashita mo kaerimichi  
omotte kurete arigatou

I grinned as Hane and Sakura cheered loudly . She was doing a lot better than the last time we heard her sing .

chisana wanko to surechigai  
otagai pekori to atama sageru  
touri sugite furi kaetara  
kataashi agete yuukan na po-zu

wasurereba yamechae ba  
donna ni raku darou  
soshite nokoru mono wa nandarou  
nagasarenai de tatte itai kedo

omoide wa mada fukai  
mou chotto michikusa shite itai  
ashita mo kono kaori  
choppiri arigatou

aijyou wa mada fukai  
korekara mo kanzen ni wa naranai  
soredemo kaerimichi  
furikitte aruku

ashita mo kaerimichi  
daijoubu arigatou

Once she finished the song , everyone in the audience were clapping and cheering.

I grinned .

"Hinamori-san! Woah! You were amazing!" one of the judges said .

"Thank you" Hinamori said while grinning .

"Did you write that song just now?" He asked.

"Yes.."

"Amazing , let me guess… did you get the inspiration from your boyfriend?" He said .

_**Wait , she has a boyfriend? WHY DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT! AND WHY AM I SO UPTIGHT ABOUT IT!**_

"No, I got it from romance novels and such" she said .

Oh… I sighed . Wait , why am I relieved.

"I see . Well , you've done a very good job . We'll contact you once we've decided on the winner"

She nodded and made her back to the backstage .

Lovekika: How was that?

Amu : It was great

Lovekika : Thanks!

Ikuto : Not good

Lovekika : Yeah , I know . I also think that its not as good as the first chapter…

Ikuto : (Eyes went wide) I thought you were going to scold me for that.

Lovekika : Well , I can't really scold you for stating the fact , can i?

Amu : Lovekika… Cheer up! I'm sure you can do better the next time

Lovekika : (Smiled) Thanks

Kairi : Lovekika does not own anything involved with shugo chara

Hane : Except for the plot of Telepathy Love , of course


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Amu's POV)

As we entered the school grounds , a bunch of people started crowding around me and cheered about how good i was yesterday on TV .

"You were amazing!" Hane and Sakura squealed while I sighed , and now there's two more .

"I know! You've been going on since yesterday , so can you please give me a break?"

"Nope! Amu-chan's to amazing for us to stop" Hane chuckled.

I groaned as we entered the school grounds "I wish there was an 'off' button on them"

"There is?" Kuukai asked .

"And that idiots could become extinct" I muttered while Kairi shot me a 'What the hell is wrong with his heard' look . I smiled at him slightly and shrugged.

"Ring , Ring"

"Oh my gosh , was that the bell?" Kuukai said .

"DAMN IT KUUKAI! What did I say about 'oh my gosh'" I snapped at him

"Err.. sorry?" He said grinning cheekily .

"Sorry no cure" I muttered again .

"Anyways , answering your previous question , yes . That is the bell . And we're already late" Kairi stated bluntly.

My eyes went wide and I grabbed all of them and started dragging them to the classrooms while muttering over and over "I wish one day you could learn to say those stuff earlier" Once we burst into the classroom , the teacher was already there , and my outer character took over .

"Hinamori-san! Why are all of you late!" the teacher with messy hair said .

"Isn't that obvious? I don't need smelly hair and flies to ruin my day" I said coldly while looking in the other direction , not really wanting to see his pet flies.

He sighed .

"Amu-chan?"

I turned around and saw a farmiliar face standing next to the teacher .

"Nagihiko?" I asked in shock .

He smiled "Amu-chan…"

And … what happened after that was slightly embarrassing . You see , when we were young , Nagihiko's parents and my parents were rather close and we were childhood friends . He became my godbrother when we were six because our parents felt that we were destined to become siblings seeing how close we were However , when I was ten , he went to France to further his studies and I haven't seen him since then .

And now he was standing right in front of me with the smile that I loved best . So I did something that made everyone in the class look at me in shock . But I didn't care . He was one of the most important person in my life . I missed him .

So I decided to act just as my mind told me to . I ran towards him and hugged him tightly while squealing his name over and over again .

I could feel him laugh slightly and I tighten my hug around him . His laughter , his silky hair , his soft eyes , everything . It made me feel so safe .

"Nagihiko.." I said softly .

"Umm… Hinamori-san?" I heard the teacher say . A vein popped out of my head . I feeling so happy about meeting Nagihiko again and that stupid flies teacher had to come interrupt me.

I released Nagihiko and glared at him .

"What?" I asked in an irritated tone .

"Uh.. sorry to interrupt you , but .. we have to start with the lessons now"

"If that's so , we'll excuse ourselves first" Nagihiko said .

"Huh?" he asked slightly surprised .

Nagihiko smiled and took something out of his bag "This is a notice from the principal . It states that me and Amu-chan's academic level is too high for this class . Which means , we don't need to attend the lessons as long as we are able to maintain our grades"

I grinned . We did the same when we were in the same school in the past because we both got the first in the school the whole time . We would chat with each other while other people are taking classes . There was once , we played truth or dare and I got a dare to run to the classroom and tell the teacher 'Start getting more interesting! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY WE HATE STUDYING! IDIOT BASTARD!" . And I did . Nagihiko took a video with his phone and the last part was the best . The students started agreeing with us . They carried the teacher up and threw him out of the classroom . The next day , the teacher came to school dressed in rabbit costume hoping to make the lesson interesting so that he wouldn't get thrown out again . Which failed . Epically .

And he got thrown out again .

Anyways , when Nagihiko finished, the teacher's mouth curved into an 'o' .

"Amu-chan?" Hane and Sakura asked .

Nagihiko smiled at me "Let's go"

He took my hand pulled me out of the classroom.

"I'll see you guys later" I whispered to Hane and Sakura before we exited the room .

As we exited the classroom , We walked to the back garden and started talking.

I could feel my eyes getting wet as I hugged him again "Nagihiko , I missed you…"

He smiled and hugged me back "Me too.."

I released him and asked "But , why are you here?"

He grinned "Mother agreed to let me stop cross-dressing except during the times when I'm dancing . And since thought that I had learned enough in France I thought I would move back to Japan to be with you"

My eyes sparkled "Which means you'll be staying here permanently?"

He laughed "Yes"

I grinned .

"Neh Amu-chan"

"Yeah?"

"You have shugo charas , don't you?" Nagihiko asked and I looked at him , stunned .

"You..too?" I asked slowly . He nodded .

And then two shugo charas flew out from behind him . One was a girl in pink kimono while the other was dressed as a street dancer .

"This is Rhythm and Temari" he said pointing to his charas .

Temari smiled at me and said "Nice to meet you , Amu-chan"

I smiled back at her "She's just like Nadeshiko"

Nagihiko didn't say anything but he smiled at me .

Then , the other one spoke "Hi! The name's Rhythm!"

I smiled and said "You guys come out too".

Yuri , Yuri and Yuki flew out and introduced themselves .

Once they finished introducing themselves , Nagihiko chuckled "I knew you loved music. "

I smiled .

He didn't say anything but carried me up bridal-style . I was completely relaxed though , knowing what he was going to do . He jumped up the tree with me still in his arms and placed me down when we reached the top .

"And? How have you been?" Nagihiko asked , while sitting up on a branch .

I sighed and said "You have no idea"

(45 minutes later)

"I see… Sorry , Amu-chan . I should have been there for you when your parents passed away" Nagihiko said while looking down .

I smiled and hugged him "It's okay… You didn't mean it"

"But.."

"Come on! If your going to stay so gloomy , you won't get any cookies that I plan on making after school" I said .

He smiled "I'm glad , that you are singing again"

"Me too.." I said softly .

"And? Is that Kuukai person you're boyfriend yet?" Nagihiko asked teasingly .

I felt my cheeks go red immediately "W-what are y-you sayi-ng"

He smiled .

"Neh , Amu-chan , can you do something for me?" Nagihiko asked .

"Sure" I smiled . I'd do anything for Nagihiko . He was my important brother after all .

"Sing"

(Kuukai's POV)

I stood up and stretched .

_**I'm never going to attend those boring lessons again**_

Kairi , Hane and Sakura came over to my table .

"Hey! Who do you think that was?" Hane asked.

"Who?"

"That Nagihiko person!" Sakura snapped .

"Oh yeah.. I'm not sure?" I said .

"_Ahem.. Sorry to interrupt"_ I heard a voice say through the speaker. And strangely , it sounded like the guy just now .

I looked at the class and they were looking as shocked as me .

"_Hey! Nagihiko! What are you doing!" _I heard Amu's voice say and Hane and Sakura were giving me weird looks .

(Amu's POV)

"Hey! Nagihiko! What are you doing!" I exclaimed .

He smiled at me "Shh"

And turned towards the mike that connected to the speakers throughout the school again .

"Today , I found out something" He started .

I looked at the TVs connected to the CCTVs around the announcement room that we were in and saw Kuukai and the others in it looking shocked . I sighed .

"Amu-chan has finally decided to become honest" Nagihiko continued .

_**Heh..is that so…WAIT! WHAT?**_

I gasped "Hey ! What are you talking about?"

He grinned "Your dreams . You finally decided to become honest with yourself about it"

I pouted like a child and said "Amu-chan is always honest desu~~"

He laughed "Hm… then what about the time when you said you love horror just to make sure everyone won't think that you're a scaredy cat?"

My left eye twitched.

He grinned while continuing "And the time when said twilight was stupid even though you loved it?"

"Fine!" I increased my pout and faced the other direction .

"Anyways , to celebrate it ," He continued in the mike . I watched the TV again and saw their amazing reaction . I can almost imagine the stupid 'cool and spicy' fans saying "I didn't know Amu-chan would act like that!"

"We'll have Amu-chan sing for us!" Nagihiko finished .

My eyes went wide in horror "I thought you said to sing for YOU?"

He grinned "I did . Until I realised that the announcement room had a mike and and CD player . You need it to sing don't you?"

"I can do it with a piano too!"

He shook his head "I only want to hear it with all the instruments . Now pass me the CD"

I pretended to not understand what he said "W-what are you talking about . I didn't bring any CDs"

He sighed and said "Amu-chan , I've known you since we were six . The Amu-chan I knew , would keep her songs in a CD and bring it everywhere with her . And the Amu-chan I know right now , haven't changed"

I pouted again "I did! I already grew by four years from the time you went to France!"

He laughed "Sure Sure, now , hand me the CD"

"No!" I said while continuing to pout .

"Now , now Amu-chan . You don't want to try Temari . She's just like Nadeshiko when she gets mad" Nagihiko said looking slightly scary .

My eyes went wide and I asked in a disbelieving tone "She is?"

"Yes, now hand it to me before I ask her for a chara change. I believe your shugo charas have explained to you what it is?" he whispered in my ears , not wanting to let everyone else in the school hear about 'shugo charas'

I groaned and grabbed a CD out of my bag and passed it to him .

He smiled and placed it in the CD player and pushed me towards the mike .

"Alright! I'll count to 5 and click 'Play' and then you sing"

"But-"

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said with dark aura surrounding him and Temari was next to him .

"Fine, I'll sing! Calm down!"

Immediately , the dark aura disappeared and he smiled sweetly at me "Now sing"

I sighed "Fine.."

"Wait!"

(Kuukai's POV)

"What the…" I muttered . It was the first time I'd heard Hinamori act like a child . And she said 'desu~~' .

Oh my god…

And for some reason , I' kind of irritated that she only does it in front of that Nagihiko guy .

I sighed .

_**What the hell is wrong with me nowadays?**_

I turned and looked at the others in the class . They all looked shocked . Even Kairi seemed out of it .

"_Now sing"_ I heard that guy's voice say in the speaker .

"_Fine!"_ Hinamori's voice said .

"_Wait!"_

"_What now?"_ Hinamori groaned .

"_You need to say how you wrote this song"_ that guy said

"_WHY?"_

"_Because that's how it usually is in dramas?"_ he asked stupidly .

"_Nagi! You watch too much dramas!"_

_**Wait Nagi?**_

"_Whatever , now say it"_

"_Fine…I .. wrote it when…"_

(Amu's POV)

"Fine.. I .. wrote it when…" I said softly .

"Amu-chan..i can't hear.."

"…." I said again .

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko snapped impatiently .

"FINE! I WROTE IT FOR YOU!"

His eyes went wide "What?"

"What what? I told you you were my first love right? What's wrong with writing someone you like"

He looked at me without saying anything .

I sighed and pointed at him "Don't get to arrogant now!"

"What?" he said finally snapping out of it .

I smirked "I don't love you anymore . So you better don't think so highly of yourself and take it that I still love you . I've moved on long ago"

He looked at me for a while and smiled .

"But I still love you.." I continued .

He's eyes immediately changed to horror .

"As a brother" I finished .

He was looking completely stunned by then .

I laughed and grinned at him "I just love this expression of your Nagi-nii"

He smiled almost immediately when I called him the way I used to when I was young .

"Anyways , are we forgetting something?" I said .

He looked at me and blinked .

I smiled and reminded him "Everyone is listening to this"

"Oh yeah…"

"Let's start before they get confused over what we are doing shall we?"

He smiled at me and walked to the CD player . Few seconds later , the sound of piano and violin could be heard .

Daisuki Da Yo , By Ai Otuska

Nandaka anata no KOTO omoidasu no mottai nai yo  
Atashi dake no mono ni shite okitai kara  
Nandaka anata no KOTO omoidasu no ya da yo  
Datte hitori de niyakete hazukashii yo

Tetsuya de kaette kite tsukareteru no ni dakko shite kurete  
Yume no naka ni itemo wakatta yo

*Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
kore ijou doushiyou mo nakute  
anata ga koishikute koishikute*  
zutto zutto daisuki da yo

Shitteta? ano yoru ni ne futari de DORAIBU ni itta toki  
BAIKU no ushiro zaseki de negatta KOTO  
Shitteta? ano yoru ni ne futari de miageta hoshizora ni  
Anata to atashi no shiawase ga mieta yo

Tatta hitotsu no korogatteta atashi wo  
Kirei ni shite kurete itsu datte sasaete kureta

Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Kore ijou hanaretaku nai yo  
Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Zutto zutto daisuki da yo

*Repeat

Zutto zutto zutto zutto  
Zutto zutto daisuki da yo RARARA...

English Lyrics (I think you need to know it for this song)

It's just, all these little thoughts of you  
I don't want to share with anyone  
Because I want you to be mine, and mine alone  
It's just that, all these little things about you  
I don't want to think about them, because  
I get embarrassed when I smile to myself

You came home so tired after working all night long  
And you still held me  
Though I was already dreaming, I knew you were there

**I'll miss you, I'll miss you  
There's nothing more that I can do now  
I'll miss you, I'll miss you  
Always...forever..  
I'll love you

Did you know? On that night when we rode together on the bike..  
When I sat behind you..did you know what I wished for?

Did you know? That night..  
When we looked up together at that starry night..

Did you know I could see our happiness written there in the stars?

I used to be so alone and lovely  
You changed me for the better  
You always supported me  
No matter what

I'll miss you, I'll miss you  
I don't want to have to let you go  
I'll miss you, I'll miss you  
Always..forever

**Repeat

Always,always,always(x6)  
I'll always love you..la-la-la(x2)

When I finished , I noticed Nagihiko had a bewildered expression on .

I sighed and spoke into the mike "Anyways , now that the song is over , that's it folks . Now grab your bags and get home . If I see anyone crowding around me tomorrow and talking stupid stuff like 'Wahh Hinamori-san is soo amazing' you're so dead . And for those who seen me on the TV show , you try to suck up to me or something , I make sure I break your legs and arms"

I turned to the TVs in the room and saw them all looking stunned . Satisfied , I walked over and turned off the mike .

I then turned to Nagihiko "Whats wrong?"

"Amu-chan?" he asked .

"Yeah?"

"Your feelings were that strong?" he asked with a sad look .

I blinked and laughed "Nope"

He looked at me oddly "No?"

"Nope!"

"Then why was the song…"

"Hmm? Oh yeah , that? When you left for France , I kind of stumbled on a romance novel with dramatic stuff like the main character's boyfriend leaving and all that dramatic stuff . I thought it was interesting so I decided to make it into a song . And you know what happens when I write , I put myself in the main character's shoe … and you were the guy I liked , so you became the other main character that I imagined to write the song and it came out all dramatic . Although it was written with my feelings for you at that time"

He looked at me and said "I see.."

"Yep! Anyways , don't worry about it anymore , the past is the past now . Besides , for some reason , the feelings started vanishing when I was 12 year old"

"Reason?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah , like me realising that that the reason I thought I loved you was because Nagihiko was always so kind to me and my parents were always so busy and had no time for me…until you left and they became kinder to me and I finally understood"

He smiled "I see"

"Anyways , Nagihiko , where are you staying now?" I asked and his expression changed .

"Err…"

"Nagihiko?"

"Er..i'm"

I narrowed my eyes "Nagihiko , you know you don't like it when I'm angry just like I don't like it when you do"

"But…"

"Nagihiko.." I said slowly with an angry tone .

"A-Amu-chan! C-calm down! I'll say it ! So please don't get angry!"

I smirked "Great , now say it"

"Hotel.." he said softly .

"You're living in a hotel?" I asked .

"Yeah , our house apparently , has some renovation work going on right now"

I raised my eyebrows "Renovation?"

"Its nothing bad , just to maintain the pond , garden and all that"

"Hmm…" I said . And then an idea came to my head.

I grinned and said "Alright! From now onwards , you're staying with me!"

"Huh?" he asked , slightly shocked .

"As I said , you'll be staying with me . After all , its so lonely living in that house with 3 other empty rooms aside from mine" I said while shaking my head.

"You sure?"

I smiled "I'm far from sure , Nagihiko . You know how I feel about living alone"

He smiled "Okay"

I grinned "Okay! You go back and take your luggage and go to my house , you remember where it is right? . And then I'll go to the supermarket and buy the ingrediants" I paused to stop and winked at him "For your favourite cake"

He smiled "Okay"

"By the way , you mind if I get someone else to come along?" I asked .

He smiled "Kuukai?"

I blushed abit and smiled "You know too much"

(Kuukai's POV)

I banged my had on the wall of the classroom , which was empty , over and over again.

_**Damn it ! I hate this , I hate this ! I should just go jump now **_

_**WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO REALISE I LOVE HER AFTER SHE ANNOUNCED TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL THAT SHE LOVES ANOTHER GUY?**_

_**God..save me..**_

"Kuukai?" a voiced asked .

"Hinamori?" I asked back . I'd regconised the voiced before I even turned around .

She smiled and walked towards me "How was class?"

"Stupid." I said automatically

She giggled "I see" . She sounded like bells and I swear I was going to heaven that moment.

"Kuukai" she asked in a serious tone .

I turned and looked at her "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"W-what do you mean? Theres nothing wrong"

"Kuukai , take of your earring"

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause your acting strangely"

_**WAIT . Does that mean she's going to read my thoughts? I should have known ! I'm such a big idiot! I was going to do as she said! Luckily I haven't removed it yet . **_

"Kuukai!"

_**No way ! If she heard what I'm thinking , I'll probably die from embarrassment!**_

"Err..no?" I said lamely .

She sighed "Kuukai, what in the world is wrong with you today?"

"Err..guy problems?"

"Huh?" she looked at me for a while and she went red "Y-yeah I-I think I d-don't need to k-know it anymore"

_**Huh? Whats with the huge change? OH MY GOSH! DON'T TELL ME SHE MISTAKENED FOR SOMETHING…. **_

_**OH GOD!#$%$#!**_

"Hi-hinamori! Its not something bad! Its ..uh … Yeah! I was fretting about next week's test" I stuttered .

She looked and me , blinked and burst into laughter .

"You..you idiot" she said while laughing .

_**DAMN IT! AGAIN! Ugh… I'll let it off this time because I don't want to tell her…**_

_**BUT WHY AM I THE IDIOT?**_

When she finally stopped laughing , I decided that instead of fretting over it again and again , I'll just ask her .

"Hinamori , do you like that Fujisaki guy?" I asked .

"Huh?" she looked at me weirdly .

"Ya' know.. you said just now in the speakers.."

"Oh…that?"

"Yeah"

She smiled and said "I don't like him"

"Huh?"

"I used to think I like him.. because he was the only one around when I was young and my parents were to busy to accompany me . But as I grew up , I understood that it wasn't real feelings"

"REALLY? GREAT!" I burst out before I could stop myself . I immediately clamped my mouth shut .

"What do you mean?"

"Uh.. we betted whether you liked him or not?" I said lamely . Which wasn't wrong . After Hinamori spoke in the speakers , Hane squealed saying that Hinamori must have loved him . And I got irritated and quarrelled with her that it wasn't true . We ended up betting after that.

Suddenly she walked up to me with a serious face , placing her hand on my arm , she said "Man , I sure missed the idiot"

I blinked "Wait what?"

"Bwahahahahah" she burst out laughing .

"OI!" I shouted .

She grinned and said in a smug tone "Nani?"

I groaned "Nothing"

"Oh yeah , Kuukai"

"Yeah?"

"I was going to make cookies later since Nagi's moving in and-"

"HE"S MOVING IN?" I shrieked .

She blinked "Whats wrong?"

"No…I thought you didn't like him" I said softly .

She smiled "I do . As a brother ."

I looked at her for awhile and smiled .

"Anyways , I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" she asked .

"Huh?"

"Well..each time I cook or anything , theres always so much left…" she started

I groaned "What? I'm a trash bin this time?"

She didn't say anything but grinned at me .

"Fine.."

She grinned even wider "Great! Now I have someone to help me CARRY ALL THE BAGS later when I buy the ingredients and someone to CLEAR THE FOOD for me"

My eyes went wide "HINAMORI!"

She winked and stuck her tongue out at me "Nani?" she asked in that smug tone again .

"Damn it.." I muttered under my breathe .

Lovekika : What do you think?

Amu :Great!

Lovekika : (Grin) I decided to add in Nagi to thank my first reviewer for giving me so much good suggestions such as adding him in .

Ikuto : What about me?

Lovekika :Oh , don't worry Ikuto , everyone is praying for you

Ikuto : (Smile)

Lovekika : to be gone .

Ikuto : (Smile disappears)

Lovekika : But I was thinking of making an amuto…since my friend's birthday is coming up and she likes you, the idiot..

Ikuto : (Smirks) Told you they love me

Lovekika : (Walks to him and scans him from head to toe) Hm… Tsukiyomi Ikuto , super famous character… Nope , I don't see it.

Amu : Lovekika does not own shugo chara except the plot for this story

Lovekika : By the way , I if really have to write Amuto , please support me! Or else I don't think I can survive through it


	5. Author's note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lovekika : Oh my god! Guys , I'm so sorry sorry! I feel like crying now! I just finished writing chapter 5 and a virus took over my computer and its been DELETED! And there were 2 more stories I was planning on publishing! Its all gone! Oh god! SAVE ME BEFORE I GO BERSERK!

Ikuto: You're already berserk

Lovekika : Shut the hell up before I strangle and feed you to pinharas!

Amu : Don't worry , you already wrote it right? Sure you can write another of the same one

Lovekika : I don't know.. I'll just try… Sorry guys , looks like you'll have to wait abit more before the next chapter comes…


	6. Chapter 5

Lovekika : Yay! Its finally done! After my com crashed yesterday , i practically spent my whole day (except when i was in school) retyping this thing! And now its done!

Amu : See! I knew you could do it!

Lovekika :Thanks!

Ikuto : Damn! No Amuto again!

Lovekika : (Sticks tongue out) Bleh!

Amu : Kika-chan does not own shugo chara except the plot of this story!

Chapter 5

(Amu's POV)

"Hey Kuukai , what flavours do you like?" I asked .

"I like anything that tastes good" he said grinning .

I facepalmed myself "So does it mean that if I added chocolate flavouring onto shit , you would eat it?"

"Err…whatever it is , will it taste good?" he asked .

"Probably"

"Sure…wait…SHIT?" he shouted .

"Idiot" I commented as I placed a few bags of flour , sugar , etc into the trolley .

"Oh yeah , Kuukai , how's basketball going?" I asked .

"Perfect!" he said grinning while showing a thumbs-up to me "I've already started to join in the practice"

I smiled "I see , maybe I should join a sport or club too.."

"Hey! Why don't you join basketball too?" he asked .

I blinked "Basketball?"

"Yeah , the school's basketball team I split into two . One is for guys and the other's for girls" he said placing a hand under he's chin.

"Really? Maybe I'll do that , basketball's pretty fun!" I smiled .

"Hinamori , you played before?" he asked .

"Yep , I used to teach Nagihiko when I was young"

"Huh? You teach?" he asked in a disbelieving tone .

"What's with that? You don't believe me?" I said narrowing my eyes while placing a hand one my hip .

"U-uh n-no! Of course not!" he grinned nervously .

I laughed "Y-you're so fun to bully!"

He looked at me in shock for awhile before finally understanding what I just said .

"HINAMORI!" he said angrily .

"Nuh uh uh uh" I said moving my index finger from right to left "You don't want to try making me angry , because I'm sure you'll regret that"

He smirked "How do you know that?"

I smirk back "How about using the incident where I sent all my kindergarden dear friends to the hospital as an example?"

He's eyes darken almost immediately . He turned around and muttered under he's breathe "Damn it"

"Hey Kuukai!" I called .

"What?" he asked in an irritated tone while turning around .

I grinned as I flung the basket I was holding onto him .

"Woah!" he shouted as he grabbed hold of the heavy basket just in time .

"What was that for?" he exclaimed .

"Dur!" I said as though he just said something stupid "I told you your job was to come and carry the stuff right?"

"Damn it , that must be the worst decision I ever made" he said , annoyed .

"Yeah , I think so too" I said , pretending to agree with what he was saying.

"Fine! I'll just… shut up!" he said , pouting .

I put on a sweet smile and exclaimed "Great! Now do your job and carry all these!" I then threw a few carton of milk and a bunch of other stuff into the basket to increase the weight .

"Hey-" he protested

"Be a good boy and keep your promise to shut up will ya?" I interrupted .

He groaned "Fine!"

I grinned and walked over to him , patting he's head "Good dog"

He's eyes went wide "Hinamori!"

I ran away quickly while laughing as he struggled to chase me while carrying the basket.

Afew customers shot us irritated looks as we chased each other in the supermarket while shouting at each other but we just ignored them.

(15 minutes later)

"Hey Hinamori , you sure you don't need help with those bags?" Kuukai asked .

"Yeah" I said while struggling with the bag .

"You sure you look like you're-"

"WOAH!" I shouted as I felt myself being pulled down by the weight of the bags .

I shut my eyes tight , bracing myself for the impact of the hard floor .

1 second .. 2 second… 3 second…

Wait… what?

I opened my eyes slowly , only to find Kuukai , with his face , 1 centimetre away from mine

I blinked for awhile before realising what just happened . He had caught me just in time before I did touched the floor .

I could feel my face turnd red as I stood up straight immediately .

"S-sorry.." I muttered.

He laughed "Its okay"

"I'll handle these" he said before reaching down to the the bags for me .

AND HE'S FACE WAS REALLY CLOSE!

"Hinamori?" he asked .

"Yeah?" I said , still lost in my thoughts .

Suddenly , I felt something warm on my forehead . I snapped back frm my thoughts and saw that the bags were placed neatly on the floor and Kuukai had his hand on my head .

"You okay? You having a fever or something?" he asked .

And then I noticed something . He looked kinda… handsome …

Maybe this guy wasn't that bad when he's trying to be good ….

"Hinamori?" he called again.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah.." I said .

"Okays.." he said and started walking towards my house .

During the the whole time we were walking , there was like… absolute silence between us , I mean , how do you strike a conversation with a guy who made you blushed and whom you just realised , looked pretty handsome?

I just found out after walking for 15 minutes without talking with Kuukai .

The answer is : No. You can't.

I sighed in relieved as we finally reached my house . I opened the door and was greeted by Nagihiko , who was seated on the couch .

"Hi , Amu-chan , Kuukai" he smiled .

"Uh.. how do you know my name?" he asked .

Nagihiko smiled "Amu-chan told me"

"Oh.."

"Why don't you guys go watch TV or something? I'll handle the rest in the kitchen" I said taking the bags from Kuukai .

(Kuukai's POV)

_**OH MY GOSH!#%%!# I can't believe it ! Our faces were that close! Luckily I stopped myself before I turned red and started stuttering in front of Hinamori!**_

"Kuukai?" Fujisaki called .

"Huh? What?" I asked .

He smirked "Were you thinking of Amu-chan?"

My eyes went wide "How did you…"

"It was quite obvious if you asked me" he said with the same smirk.

I groaned "You're just like her"

"Course I am! We've been siblings since we were 3 so we've pratically together all our life , do the math"

"Do what math?" I asked lamely .

He sighed "Idiot"

I facepalmed "One Is enough! I don't need two!"

He grinned "Its my mouth"

"Damn"

For the next five minutes , there was like , complete , and boring silence until Fujisaki spoke .

"When Amu-chan was young , she was a very strong girl" he started , breaking the silence .

"Strong?" I asked .

He nodded "In the past , Amu-chan's parents were often away due to their work . Amu-chan would always try her best so that her parents wouldn't have to worry about her . She'd try to hide her loneliness from anyone so much that at night , she would cry to herself to stop herself from breaking down"

I didn't know what to say so I just continued listening .

"The Amu-chan right now , is just like how she is in the past . She's trying to hide her loneliness desperately so that we won't worry about her . Deep down , she actually misses her parents a lot. In fact , Amu-chan is so weak at heart that if you were to touch her sensitive topics , she would break down immediately"

"Hinamori.."

"In the past , when we were young , I could protect Amu-chan as her brother so that she wouldn't feel that lonely . But now that we've grown up , what Amu-chan needs , is a boy who will stay by her side and protect her . And I think that you're that person"

My eyes went wide "Me?"

He nodded .

"But.. why?" I asked .

He smiled "Didn't I say that already? Your affection towards Amu-chan is shown in your every move , Kuukai . In fact , the way you look at her is like telling the whole world that you like her"

My eyes went wide "S-seriously?"

He laughed and nodded "Oh , but don't worry , Amu-chan is slightly dense about this type of thing"

Then , he's eyes went serious again "Please , Kuukai , you're the only person that I trust enough to do this"

"But-"

"Its done!" a voice interrupted me from behind . I turned around and saw Hinamori entering the room carrying a tray of cookies .

"Oh Amu-chan , good job" Fujisaki said .

She smiled and placed the the tray in front of us , passing a cookie to me .

I placed it in my mouth and nibbled slowly .

"Delicious..: I mutted .

She laughed "That's good"

I blinked as I thought about what Fujisaki had said . What if what he had said was true? I couldn't imagine Hinamori actually not being strong . A Hinamori without her sly smile , smirk and most importantly , her cute smile , was completely unimaginable .

"Kuukai? Come back from Lalaland already!" Hinamori shouted.

"Wha?" I asked .

She groaned "Idiot"

"Hey! Why again!" I shouted .

"I believe I have pointed that out more than the number of times you have actually wanted" she said with a straight face .

"Damn"

Fujisaki laughed "Oh yeah , Amu-chan , have you been told of the results of the competition?"

The moment Hinamori heard the word 'competition' she frozed .

"Err..Actually…" Hinamori started while fiddling with her skirt .

"Hinamori?" I asked.

"A-actually , there was a letter sent , but I didn't dare open it" she said while continuing to fiddle with her skirt .

"Heh… so who's the idiot now?" I asked , smirking .

She looked up and said automatically "You"

"WHY?"

"Because you're an idiot?" she said it like a question.

"Damn"

Fujisaki laughed again "Amu-chan , why don't you open it now?"

She blinked and nodded .

I watched with terrible patience as she moved up to take the envelope and come back to sit down and the slowly tear the evelope ...

_**UGH JUST OPEN IT ALREADY!**_

"Oh my holy.." she muttured under her breathe as she read the letter.

"What?" i shouted as i grabbed the letter from her .

_Dear Hinamori Amu-san_

_Congratulations . We are pleased to say that you are invited to join our company as the winner of the 2011 singing competition . Please report at the OU two weeks later to sign your cotract ._

_We look forward to see you , _

_OU_

"Oh my gosh!" i gasped .

Suddenly , Hinamori's had jerk towards me "Kuukai! What did i say about 'Oh my gosh'?"

"Who cares? You got in!" I shouted .

"Really?" Fujisaki asked .

"Yeah!" I nodded and passed the letter to him .

"I gotta tell the others!" i exclaimed .

"But!" Hinamori started.

I grin and ruffled her head "Don't worry , they'll be so glad for you , they'll strangle you"

She looked and me and blinked at me for awhile before flashing a cute grin.

_**UH OH! I'M WEAK AGAINST THAT!**_

"Kuukai? You okay?" I heard Hinamori call.

"Er..yeah.." I muttered .

"You sure ? You're really red" she asked .

"Yeah"

I could hear chuckles from the other side , I turned around and saw Fujisaki smirking as I glared at him .

"A-anyways , I'll go call them" i said and ran for my life.

(Amu's POV)

I laughed . That guy was as weird as ever .

"Amu-chan , you really like him huh?" Nagihiko started.

I smiled "Yeah , he's the best friend i can ever as for"

Nagihiko raised his eyebrows "Friends?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure its just friends?" he asked.

"Of course it-" suddenly , Kuukai started flashing past my head over and over again ...

"_**Hinamori , it isn't your fault . Besides , I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to give up singing"**_

"_**Hinamori! Listen carefully! Just now , when you were singing , I felt really … I don't know… happy? It just felt good . I'm sure the others felt that too . That's the power of your singing"**_

"_**You should just do it since you like music"**_

"_**Hinamori! Do you actually have the will to do music?"**_

"_**Then it's enough isn't it? Use those feelings and do yourself proud by joining the audition !"**_

"_**Don't make me talk about your parents again . I already told you . They would be glad that their dear daughter is willing to chase her dreams"**_

"_**Damn it! I hate smart kids!"**_

"_**Damn**_"

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**Hmm… Alright! From today onwards , you're not allowed to hide you're emotions from me"**_

"_**You know , all that spirit shit? I don't really care about it . So you don't have to hide you're feelings from me"**_

"_**Damn , why am I an idiot"**_

I let out a small chuckle as i remembered the number of events in which I called Kuukai an idiot . He could always make me laugh in any situation .

_**Wait a minue , waaiiitt a minute... DON"T TELL ME!**_

"Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked after i spent five minutes of laughing to myself and then freaking out on the sofa.

I blinked for awhile before smiling to him "I think i get it now"

He smiled "I see"

"Hinamori!" Kuukai called as he reappeared in the room .

"Yeah?"

"The violent ladies want me to brace you for some horrible hugging and loud squealings tomorrow" he said .

"UH OH"

"Yeah , I know" he said .

I groaned "Don't you have something better to say than that?"

He blinked and looked at me oddly "Err... happy hugging?"

I facepalmed "Idiot"

"OI!" he shouted.

I looked up and said "Idiots don't have the priviledge to fight back when they're called idiots because its a fact"

"Damn!"

"Ahem!" i coughed "You have already said that word more than enough times since i met you , can you please stop influencing me with your wide vocabulary of swearing?"

He blinked and grinned cheekily "Uh.. what does that means?"

I smiled and said "It means , you're an idiot"

"WHY-"

"I said you're and idiot and thats that , case closed" I said bluntly.

He groaned.

Nagihiko laughed "Kuukai , its already very late , why don't you go home before your family members worry?"

He took a look at he's watch and looked shock "Oh shit!"

"Kuukai? What did i say about swearing?" i asked with a sweet smile and dark aura behind me .

It was quite funny because he really looked pretty scared "SORRY!"

I grinned "You're not forgiven"

"Huh?" he looked at me oddly .

"Anyways , you wanna bring some of these back for your parents?" I said pointing to the LARGE amount of cookies resting on the tables .

"Really?" he asked.

I laughed "Really" and made my way to the kitchen to get a container .

(Kuukai)

"Here" Hinamori said passing me a box filled with cookies .

I grinned and ruffled her head "Thanks , Hinamori!"

She smiled back .

I turned to look at Fujisaki "Fujisaki , about the thing you said just now" i paused to look at Hinamori who was still smiling "It doesn't look like I have a choice huh?"

_**And it was true . Even if I didn't want to , my heart wouldn't let me .**_

_**Woah , when did i start speaking in such an amazing language? Must have gotten it from Hinamori**_

"Not like you have a choice anyway" Fujisaki said .

"Yeah" I grinned .

"Huh?" Hinamori asked .

"Nothing! Bye!" i said and ran back home next door .

(Amu's POV)

(At night)

I sat down next to my dresser on in my nightdress and started brushing my curly pink hair .

"Today wasn't so bad was it?" Yuri asked .

I smiled "Yeah"

"Yeah , you found out that you like him huh?" Yumi asked with a smirk .

I turned red immediately "Y-yumi!"

"Maa Maa , Amu-chan , relax , relax" Yuki said smiling .

I sighed and flicked all their foreheads.

"Ow!" they squealed .

"What was that for?" they protested .

I laughed "For nothing"

"Hey!"

"Knock Knock"

I blinked "Did you just hear that?"

They nodded "I think so"

I turned around and my eyes widen in shock "Kuukai?" i asked to the farmilliar guy who was knocking on my balcony window .

I ran forward and opened the door "What are you doing here?"

He grinned "I was kinda having some problems with the homework and Daichi suggested that i could ask you so.."

"So you climb your own balcony to reach mine?" i asked narrowing my eyes .

He laughed "Yeah"

I sighed "Should have known you would throw this kind of stunt"

Then , i noticed Kuukai staring at me "Kuukai?"

He blinked "Uh yeah?"

I smirked "Oh yeah ,we haven't used telepathy in a long time huh? Maybe i should remove this" i said pointing to my earring .

His eyes went wide "No!"

I blinked "Guy stuff again?"

"Uh..yeah"

I sighed "Fine , then say it , what were you thinking"

"Uh.."

I raised my eyebrows "Uh.."

"Kuukai!" I snapped.

"Fine! I was thinking that you looked... cute in that..." he said.

I blinked . 'That'? I stood there for awhile wondering what he meant until I finally understood .

I turned bright red almost instantly

_**HE WAS COMPLIMENTING MY NIGHTGOWN!**_

I fake coughed and said "A-anyways , what was it you wanted on the homework?"

He grinned cheekily and sad "Oh yeah..err... everything?"

I pretended to groan and look irritated as i started going through all them with him , while thinking secretly in my head :

_**This is going to be one of the best day of my life!**_

Lovekika :How was it?

Amu : Great!

Lovekika : (Grins) Anyways , please give me reviews!

Ikuto : I-

Lovekika : And don't worry , there wasn't any Amuto and there never will


	7. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

I groaned as i placed the plates down , I am NEVER going to stay up late AGAIN.

"You okay? You look really tired" Yuki muttered.

"Blame the lord of idiot for making me stay up with his most idiotic servants" i said and they giggled

"Morning , Amu-chan" a voice called from behind me .

I smiled and turned around "Good Morning , sleepy head"

He smiled "You haven't changed huh? You're ability to wake up at the same time each day without fail amazes me as usual"

I shrugged "Anyways , hurry up and eat or else we'll be late"

He blinked "What about you?"

I sighed "You know me , i get stomach ache each time i eat too early"

"I see"

"Riing Riing"

"Hey , was that the bell?" Rhythm asked.

"Seems like it" Temari answered .

I walked over to the door and opened it . Finding myself face to face with the idiotic servant of the idiot lord .

"What do you need ?" i asked with a bored face.

He grinned "Just thought i would walk to school with you guys"

"If thats so , we're ready to go now" Nagihiko said appearing behind me .

I shot him a questioning look and he smiled back at me "I've already washed the dishes if thats what you're worrying about"

"I see"

"Alright! Lets go!" then , Kuukai grabbed our shoulders and shouted "Hashirikomi Dash!"

(5 minutes later)

"Kuukai! What was that for!" i snapped when we arrived outside the gate .

"Nothing , just felt like running" he grinned

I groaned and turned around to face a panting Nagi .

"Woah , you okay?" i asked.

"Yeah" he said catching his breathe "Just slightly surprised that you're not tired"

I smirked "Of course , don't belittle the person who taught you sports"

"Huh?" Kuukai asked.

"Apparently , when we were young , Amu-chan taught me all the sports I knew , and even now , i can't win her" Nagi explained.

"Heh , you're quite good aren't you?" Kuukai said.

I shrugged.

"AMU-CHAN!" two voices shouted from behind .

Uh oh

I turned around slowly , only to be pinned down by 2 squealing girls .

"Ouch!" i winced in pain as i fell to the floor .

They ignored me and continued squealing.

Suddenly , a snapping sound could be heard.

"What was that?" Kuukai asked.

"Probably-" Nagi said , sweatdropping.

"My patience snapping" i finished for him .

I took a deep breathe and shouted "GET THE FUCK OFF ME , YOU GUYS AREN'T LESBIANS , STOP PINNING ME ONTO THE GROUND EVERY CHANCE YOU GET! I'M ABOUT TO BECOME DEAF DUE TO YOUR STUPID SQUEALINGS!"

"Woah.." i heard Kuukai mutter.

Sakura and Hane stood up , grinning cheekily "Sorry"

I sighed "Kairi?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"Since you're so smart , can't you create a human leash or something?" i asked and Sakura , Hane and Kuukai's faces immediately darkened.

"If thats so , why don't you do it? I believe your much smarter than me" he said pushing his glasses up .

I blinked "Maybe i should.."

"Amu-chan!" Sakura and Hane said at the same time .

I laughed .

"Anyways , see you guys later" i shouted as i walked away with Nagihiko .

(2 hours later)

(Kuukai's POV)

"God , lessons have never been worst" i muttered.

"Tell me about it" Kairi said from behind me .

I was about to say something when Sakura and Hane suddenly burst in the classroom .

"What are you-" before i could finish what i was aying , they grabbed us and pulled us to god knows where .

By the time i realised , we had arrived at the basketball court .

"What are we doing here-"

"Shut up and look!" they snapped pointing at the basketball court .

I looked down from where we were standing (above the basketball court because its actually in the basement) and was completely shocked .

"Hinamori?" i blurted loudly causing everyone around the court to look at us .

I laughed nervously and looked at Hinamori . She ad her hair tied up into a long ponytail and was wearing a long shirt and shorts . And she looked pretty irritated . And then i noticed a bunch of irls standing in front of her.

Wait..aren't those the basketball team from our nextdoor school?

_**"Kuukai?"**_

Wait what was that?

_**"Kuukai , remove your earrings"**_

Oh..

I quickly removed it and uh.. 'thought' to her .

_**Hey , Hinamori , whats happening.**_

_**"I don't know?"**_

_**Huh ? What do you mean? They're from thebasketball team next door ya know?**_

_**"Hmm..."**_

_**?**_

_**"I'm not sure , they just dragged me here suddenly"**_

_**What? You sure you didn't... provoke them or something?**_

_**"Nope , don't remember doing something like that"**_

_**Oh**_

_**"Ah , gotta go , they're talking crap again . Talk to yu later"**_

_**Kays**_

Hinamori then removed her earrings .

"HINAMORI AMU!" one of the girs shouted.

Hinamori sighed "I know my name is nice but you don't have to keep repeating it do you?"

"SHUT UP! WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH" they shouted.

Hinamori burst out laughing "Challenge? What do you think this is? A drama?"

"Shut up! Hurry up and come here , we'll take revenge on you for critisising us!

"What?" i muttered.

"Amu-chan did it again huh?" a voice said from behind me .

I turned around and saw Fujisaki "God! Don't surprise me!"

"Sorry"

"Anyways , what do you mean by 'again'?" i asked.

Fujisaki shrugged "Each time Amu-chan see her so called 'horrible playing' , she gets irritated and starts giving them her 'comments' on how the could do better , which usually get the person irritated if they don't know her"

"Oh" i said , it wasn't really that surprising , seeing her sharp tongue .

"Ugh , fine , lets just.. get on with it already" Hinamori sighed.

"Good! Now come here"

"Hey , you mind if i on my ipod?" she asked.

They shrugged.

"They're loss" Fujisaki muttered.

"What?" i asked.

"Just watch" he said

"Fine" i said and turned around ,to see Hinamori taking out her ipod and blasting them on full volume .

"You start?" Hinamori asked throwing the ball to them

"Sure?" they asked .

She shrugged back as reply .

"Alright! Start!" they referee blew on the whistle .

_(Lonely in gorgeous)(In profile)_

_gozen reiji tobidashita  
tobira wo ketobashite  
GARASU no kutsu ga warete  
DORESU mo yabureta  
_

What the hell just happened? The first minute , she was standing there with her eyes closed , making everyone wonder what the hell she is doing and the next second , she's moving her hands , legs and hips as though she was dancing hiphop ... and oh my gosh! She got the ball already?

_nee akirete iru n deshou  
oikakete mo konai  
namida ga afurete mou hashirenai wa  
_

Oh my gosh , she's amazing! I mean , her moves and all looks so perfect . I watched as the girls tried to stop her . Then i realised what they were doing. They were shielding the net all at once .

_JERASHII kamo SETSUNAI_

Hinamori smirked as she ran forward with the ball .

_LONELY IN GORGEOUS YEAH_

I stared in wonder thinking what she's trying to do

_PARTY NIGHT I'M BREAKING MY HEART_  
_ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii_  
My eyes went wide as she ran forward , jumping up and doing a DOUBLE FLIP! She went past the girls in the first flip and threw the ball in the net during the second flip and WON!

Everyone in the court went silent and the only noise that could be heard , was the music playing .

HEDDO RAITO ga hikaru

A few sconds later , everyone burst out in cheers and laughter .

"Amazing" i muttered.

"Yeah.." Hane , Sakura and Kairi agreed silently .

"If theres nothing else , i'm leaving" Hinamori said , shutting down her ipod .

They girls from the other basketball team didn't say anything , because they were shocked . And so am i . You know why? Because she had beaten a team that won in the Nationals last year by herself .

"Hello?" Hinamori said waving her hands in front of them , without getting any replies .

She sighed . Suddenly , the girls from our basketball team ran towrds her and squealed .

"Hinamori-san!"

"Amu-chan , you're amazing!"

"Yeah!"

"Please join our team!"

"Please! You'll be the star player!"

"Yeah! Please?"

"Please , Amu-chan ! Wait...where's she?"

"Uh , Amu-chan?"

"Where are you?"

I blinked "Where did she go?"

"Music room" Fujisaki said.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked .

He shrugged "I just know"

(5 minutes later)

We knocked on the door of the music room slightly and opened the door . And sure enough , she was there .

(Amu's POV)

I heard a slight knock on the door and turned around as Nagi and the others entered.

"Hey , I've been waiting" i said.

"How did you know we were coming?" Hane asked.

I shrugged "I had a feeling Nagi would bring you guys here"

"Yeah , you always see through me" Nagi said shaking his head.

I smirked "Of course , remember the time when Auntie said i deserved to be the older sibling more?"

Nagi's eyes went wide "What? But i thought we agreed on deciding by age?"

I shrugged "She said i was smarter than you"

Nagi said "Actually , if we compare by abilities , its a draw , that's why we decided to do it by age right?"

I smirked "But i've grown alot , Nagi"

He smirked back "So have I"

"But I'm still better than you"

"Actually , no , I'm better than you at Baseball , soccer , achery and dancing" he said.

"And , I'm better than you at singing , studying , basketball and volleyball" i retorted .

(Kuukai's POV)

I watched as they continued to bicker until the topic went kind of..out of topic..

"You were the one who took my apple candy when we were 7 , don't think i don't know!" Hinamori shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well you took my pen!" Fujisaki shouted back.

"I said i borrowed!" she screamed.

"Well then , you must have a problem with speaking out loud!"

"And what about you? You sure you're not DEAF?"

"No i am not!"

"Hmm! Then why don't i give you a punch , hard enough for you to fly to the hospital for a check up!"

"You haven't change huh? Always with the violent stuff! Why don't you start acting like a normal girl and stop doing all tose weird stuff!"

"At least its better than you! You crossdresser!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" she shouted .

"Woah.." we all said softly at the same time .

"Err..guys?" i asked.

"WHAT?" they shouted glaring at me .

"Er...nothing..sorry" i muttered.

"SORRY NO CURE!" they shouted together again .

Then they looked at each other for awhile and burst out laughing .

"We haven't done that in a while huh? Nagi-nii" she smiled and gave him a hug .

"Yeah" Fujisaki said while hugging back .

Hinamori released him slowly and looked at her watch and looked shocked "Oh my god!"

"What?" i asked.

"I'm late for my part time job!" she shouted.

"Job?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yeah , i need to provide for myself ya know?" she said slinging her bag over her shoulder and ran out of the room shouting "Cya!"

Kairi then pushed his glasses up "If theres nothing else , i'm going back now"

"Actually , theres something i wanted discuss with you guys" Fujisaki started .

"Huh?" Sakura and Hane asked at the same time .

"Actually , its going to be Amu-chan's birthday in two days"

"REALLY?" Hane and Sakura squealed.

He nodded "Yes , but , Amu-chan have not clelebrated her birthday in years , so i was hoping to make a surprise for her"

"Why not?" i asked.

"Because her parents passed away and there was no one to celebrate for her" Fujisaki said sadly.

"Oh.."

"ALRIGHT! LETS MAKE HER BIRTHDAY THIS YEAR , ONE OF THE HAPPIEST DAY OF HER LIFE!" Sakura and Hane cheered.

"I agree" Kairi said.

Fujisaki smiled "Great , then lets plan"

(1 hour later)

I was on my way home . We had finished discussing on how to surprise her but the things Fujisaki told me before i left stayed in my head .

"Whats wrong?" Daichi asked.

I shook my head and thought of what happened

_*~~Flashback~~*_

_"Bye!" Hane and Sakura said as they left along with Kairi ._

_"If theres nothing else , i guess i'm going too" i said picking up my back ._

_"Kuukai" Fujisaki called._

_"Yeah?" i asked. _

_"Confess"_

_"What?" i asked in disbelive ._

_"I'm telling you" he said slowly "to confess on her birthday"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Confess"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Confess"_

_"Again?"_

_"CONFESS"_

_"What the hell?"_

_"I SAID CONFESS YOU IDIOT!" he shouted._

_I covewred my ears and winced at the loud voice "Why?"_

_He sighed "Because you love her?"_

_"But...i'm not sure if i can"_

_"Oh great , Kuukai , since you're going to do it someday , why not do it on her birthday?"_

_"I don't know?"_

_"Ugh...Alright , Kuukai answer me 35questions"_

_"Uh..okays"_

_"1. Do you love her?"_

_"Er..."_

_"2. Do you love her"_

_"uh.."_

_"3. Do you love her?"_

_"Y-yeah.." i said softly ._

_" you love her?"_

_"Y-yeah!"_

_"ANSWER ME LOUDLY ! 5. DO YOU LOVE HER?"_

_"YES!" i shouted._

_He grinned "Then that's enough isn't it?"_

_I blinked awhile and smiled "Thanks"_

_He smiled back "Just don't make her sad"_

_"I won't"_

_*~~End of flashbck~~*_

I grinned as i entered my room and fell down to my bed .

_**Be prepared , Hinamori .**_

Lovekika : How is it?

Amu : Amazing!

Kuukai : Idiot , idiot and then idiot lord , you sure a creative huh ? (groans)

Lovekika : Thanks (Smile)

Amu : Lovekika does not own Shugo chara except for the plot for telepathy love!

Kairi : Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

I opened my bag to check if i missed anything . Yesterday when Nagi came back , he suddenly said that we were going to a beach resort which my parents used to own , and i now own , with the others today for 2 days .

Surprising right?

Seriously , there are times when i just can't figure out what he's thinking .

But yesterday night , Kuukai knocked on my balcony again and we chatted whole night , fighting over what type of snacks is most suitable to be brought to a beach . And it was fun... really fun..

I smiled to myself over the memory of him snatching the packet of chips i had prepared to bring away , shouting that it was not suitable and me hitting him on the head shouting back .

"Amu-chan?" Nagihiko voice called.

"Yeah?" i called back .

I turned around and saw hm standing next to my door .

"All prepared?" he asked

I nodded "Yeah"

He smiled "Hey , can i talk to you for a while?"

I smiled and patted on the space on my bed , next to where i was sitting .

He walked over and sat down .

"What's wrong?" i asked.

He smiled "Neh , Amu-chan , i was thinking...maybe it would be good for you to confess to Kuukai at the beach?"

I turned red immediately "W-what are you talking about"

"You know what i'm talking about" he said.

I looked down "But i'm not sure if its the right time.."

He sighed and patted my head "Amu-chan , theres no such thing as right time , you're doing it because you love him , right?"

I blinked and smiled "Thank you , Nagi"

He smiled back and stood up "Kuukai and the others are going to be here soon , come down once you're done"

"mm'kays"

(45 minutes later)

"Wow! Its soo big!" Hane and Sakura squealed

"Amazing...I can't believe you own this place" Kuukai said looking at the huge vacation house in front of us .

I shrugged "Papa and Mama were...richer than normal"

"I can see that very well" Kairi said.

"Anyways , shall we split the rooms?" Nagi asked.

I had the feeling Nagi was going to make me share one with Kuukai so i immediately said "Easy , girls with girls , guys with guys"

Nagi looked pretty disappointed but i ignored him . I loved Kuukai but if i shared a same room with him , i was going to become a red , stuttering , idiot.

"Lets go check our rooms!" Hana and Sakura cheered and dragged me along with them .

"Amazing.." they said once we found our room .

It had the size of a huge living room , with a super huge bed in the middle , enough to fit 5 persons . There was a huge balcony , a mini kitchen at the side , 3 bathrooms and many other stuff .

I smiled "Come on , lets start changing , i prefer going into the after than staring at a room"

They broke out of their staring trance and grinned "Amu-chan! Let me see your bikini!"

(Kuukai's POV)

"Wow.." i said looking at the room in front of me . Even Kairi looked shocked.

There were 3 huge beds , lots of sports equipments , books a mini kitchen and 3 bathrooms . And the balcony was huge . Huge like the kind you see in princess barbie shows .

Suddenly , i heard some some shouting and squealing in the room next to ours .

Fujiaki smiled "Lets change"

"Uh..kays" i said , ignoring the squeals .

(5 minutes later)

"Woah , this beach is really huge" i said staring at the view in front of me .

"Kairi , you not gonna swim?" i called to him who was sitting on the sand reading .

He shook his head and continued reading .

"Where are Hinamori and the others" i asked Fujisaki .

"They should done changing soon...oh there they are" he said pointing at three girls who was walking towards us .

My eyes went wide at Hinamori . She was wearing a white bikini which had purple flower patterns on them . Her hair was let down and she was also wearing a sleeveless hoodie.

"Kawaii.." i muttered.

"What was that?" Hinamori asked looking at me , confused.

"Err , nothing!" i said quickly , ignoring Fujisaki who was smirking at me .

"Hmm.." she said looking at me carefully , as though she was trying to see if i was lying .

I laughed nervously .

"Anyway , lets go play!" Sakura and Hane shouted as they ran into the water .

Fujisaki gave me a wink like _do it now _and went off to join the them .

"Err...H-hinamori" i started.

She looked at me , and her face was slightly red for some reason .

"I...uh...i lov-"

"Hey ! What are both of you doing ?" Hane and Sakura shouted and started dragging us into the water "Lets play!"

I groaned .

DAMN IT NAGI! YOU AND YOUR STUPID IDEA

(Amu's POV)

Oh my god !$^%&%&^$%#

How the hell am i supposed to say it?

Then , Kuukai started saying something , but i didn't pay attention to it , i was too coped up with myself .

Suddenly , Sakura and Hane came over .

"Hey ! What are both of you doing ?" they shouted and started dragging us into the water "Lets play!"

I heard Kuukai groaned slightly and i turned around to look at him . His face was slightly red.

I wonder what he was saying just now .

UGH ANYWAYS! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CONFESS? DAMN IT ! NAGI! THROWING SUCH A FEAT ON ME!

At that moment , Nagihiko shivered from the two murderous intent he felt from behind him .

(At night)

(Amu and Kuukai's thoughts)

DAMN IT , ITS ALREADY THIS LATE! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM/HER!

(Amu's POV)

I sighed , this was getting from worst to worst . Ever since this morning , Kuukai has been trying to tell me something 3 times , and was interrupted overand over again . And my confession was interrupted also 3 times by them again and again . And i have a feeling Nagi is going to snap into Temari mode if i don't do it fast..

"Amu-chan!" Sakura and Hane suddenly called.

I stood up "What?"

They moved over to me and covered my eyes.

"Wha?" i asked surprised.

"Just come" they said and Hane started pulling me towards somewhere.

"Don't open your eyes" they said.

After awhile , Sakura removed her hands and said "Okay , you can open it now"

I opened my eyes and saw cakes , snacks , drinks , all laid out on the table .

"What-"

"Happy birthday!" they called .

My eyes went wide "Huh?"

Nagi grinned "Happy birthday , Amu-chan"

I could feel tears threatening to flow out of my eyes . Not because i was touched , but because , Papa and Mama had done the exact same thing before. In the same place. I felt my body shake as i struggled to keep tears back in .

"Hinamori-san?" Kairi asked , slightly alarmed.

I moved back slightly and looked at them , tears covered my vision , making them blurr.

"I..I.." i tried to find something to say but i couldn't . Before realised it , my legs were taking me somewhere away . Really fast . When i opened my eyes again , i was in front of the beach .

I looked at the beach with tears flowing down my face , remembering the memories i once shared with mom and dad .

_*~~ flashback ~~*_

_(Amu , age 6)_

_(A while after Nagi left overseas)_

_(At the beach at night , by the sea)_

_"Happy birthday!" Papa , Mama , chorused._

_I grinned and ran up to Papa who gave me a huge hug "Arigatou , Papa , Mama , Amu is super happy!"_

_"Of course , anything for my little sparrow!" Papa said grinning ._

_"Come on , Papa , let Amu down now , we're gonna cut the cake!" Mama smiled. _

_"Yay! Cake!" I cheered ._

_I walked over to the cake and clasped my hand together ._

_"Amu , say out your first and second wish and keep the third one with yourself" Mama said. _

_I smiled and nodded ._

_"My first wish is the same as second . Amu wants to be wth Papa , Mama , forever!" I grinned ._

_"Aww , Amu-chan!" Mama said and gave me a huge hug ._

_Papa walked over and touch my hand "Daijoubu , Amu-chan , we'll be together forever"_

_I grinned back at him ._

_"Come on , we've still got your last wish" Mama said. _

_I nodded and Mama released me ._

_I clasped my hand together again ._

_**Kami-sama , Amu's wish is the same , so please , let me be with them forever **_

_I opened my eyes and blew on the candles ._

_"Yay! Good job! Amu-chan!" Papa said ._

_"Alright! Lets eat the cake!" Mama said._

_"No , presents first!" Papa said._

_"Oh yeah! Okay , Amu-chan , lets open the presents first!" Papa said. _

_"Yay! Amu wants pressies!" i cheered._

_Mama smiled and took out a tiny box , revealing golden necklace with a pink heart pendant dangling from it . (in profile)_

_"This is from Papa and Mama" she said_

_"Kawaii" i said looking at it ._

_Papa smiled and took it from her. He placed the necklace on my neck and said "Happy Birthday"_

_I smiled "YAY! NOW LETS EAT CAKE!"_

_"Okay! Mama cut the cake now!" Papa said._

_"Roger , Papa!" Mama grinned._

_*End of flashback*_

I felt my something wet flow down my cheek as i touched the necklace which was hanging from my neck . I clutched the pink heart in between my hands tightly as i fell down to the floor sobbing .

"Papa , Mama..." i sobbed.

"Hinamori?" a voice called from behind me .

I turned around and saw Kuukai . He realised that i was crying and immediately moved closer to me . He kneeled down , pushed my head into his chest gently and said "Whats wrong?"

After he said that , i couldn't take it anymore. No one had ever been so kind towards me except Nagihiko after Papa and Mama died . I hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest .

During the whole time i was crying myself out , i could feel Kuukai's strong , yet gentle arms holding me securely .

After awhile , i couldn't cry anymore , all that came out was sounds of whimpering .

He patted me back slowy and whispered "Shh.. Its okay.."

I looked up at him with tears flowing down my cheek "Kuukai..."

"Whats wrong?" he repeated .

"Papa and Mama ... i missed them so..." i whimpered.

"Shh...Don't worry , just cry it out.." he said , and i started sobbing again .

(15 minutes later)

I sighed deeply as i stared at the sea . I had cried so much that tears couldn't come out anymore .

"Hinamori!" Kuukai shouted .

I turned around and looked at him . He walked over and threw me a can of drink .

"Woah! Hot! Idiot! What are you doing" i shouted.

He blinked raising the other can he was holding up "You want the cold one?"

I sighed at his idiocy .

"I'm fine with this"

He walked over and sat next to me .

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked down not knowing what to say .

"Hinamori?" he asked.

I sighed "8 years ago..after Nagi went overseas , Papa and Mama celebrated my birthday with me here..and it was the last one we ever celebrated together"

"Hinamori...sorry.." he said .

I smiled sadly "You don't have to apologise"

He sighed and placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Kuukai?" i asked slowly .

He looked at me and grinned , pointing the sky "Hey Hinamori , have you ever heard? They say that people that pass aways , becomes one of the stars over there"

I giggled slightly despite what happened just now "You sound so corny"

"Whatever , anyways , just look , which stars do you think your parents are?" he asked.

I looked at the sky and noticed two small stars , surrounded by huge sparkly ones .

I smiled at pointed at them "Those two"

"Huh? where?" he asked.

I smack him on the head "There, you idiot! How bad is your eyesight"

"Where-Oh...wait , why those?" he asked.

I smiled "Don't you know? They say that the smallest stars can shine for the longest time"

He blinked "Really?"

I nodded "Yep , their just like my parents" i said looking at the sky "So small... but always bringing hope"

He grinned "You sound even more corny"

"Whatever?" i said imitating him .

I sighed "They're gone...really gone..this might be the first time i actually accepted this fact"

"Hmm..." he said.

"What?" i asked annoyed.

He sighed "I have no idea , what to say"

I blinked for a while and giggled "Idiot.."

A vein popped out of his head "This is the only time , i'm allowing you to say that"

I shrugged.

"Oh great Hinamori , i have seriously no idea what to say . Just look forward will ya? Live is about the present not the past . Its time you let go of the past . Forget the sad things , just remember the good things .Don't forget , your becoming an idol , an idol's job is to make people happy , not make them see you cry" he joked.

I smiled and turned around , and gave hm a peck on the cheek .

"Thank you" i whispered and he froze.

I giggled .

I stood up and twirled a few rounds , moving slightly away from him and took a deep breathe .

"I love you , Kuukai!" i said in a slightly loud voice .

Kuukai's eyes went super wide . Like ... two time bigger?

"Woah...your eyes.." i muttered.

"Serious?" he stood up and asked with his eyes still wide .

I smiled at him softly "Yeah.."

Suddenly , i felt two arms engulf me into a huge hug . And i'm sure , that at that moment , my eyes were as wide as he's was .

"K-kuukai?" i asked.

I could feel him grin widely "AMAZING!"

I blinked "What?"

Suddenly , he carried me up . Yes , carried me up . His arms shifted to my knees and he raised me up . I grabbed on to his head tightly in case i fell down .

He looked up at me and grinned "I love you too! Hinamori!"

My eyes went wide "Kuukai.."

He didn't say anything , just continued grinned at me .

I could feel my face turning slightly pink as i smiled at him "I see..."

"WOAH!" i gasped as he suddenly started twirling me around .

"H-hey , Kuukai!" i shouted.

He grinned as he twirled me around "I'm super happy i think i'm gonna die here!"

I blinked and giggled "Idiot.."

(Later)

"Amu-chan , sorry... i didn't know that.." Nagi started.

I smiled at him and gave him a tiny hug "Its alright"

"But-"

I groaned and crossed my arms "Oh great , are you going to let me say 'its alright' the whole night , or happily let me eat my cake ?"

He blinked .

"Of course we're gonna eat the cake!" Hane and Sakura cheered.

"Here , Hinamori-san" Kairi said passing the knife to me .

I smiled at him "Thank you"

"Alright! Lets party!" Kuukai grinned .

I laughed and smack him lightly on the head "Idiot.."

At that moment , there was only one thought in my head :

_**He was an idiot , my idiot . Mine only :)**_

Lovekika :How?

Amu :AMAZING

Kuukai : Yeah..why am i so hyper.

Lovekika : (grins)

Amu : Lovekika does not own shugo chara except for the plot of Telepathy Love

Kuukai : IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT , REVIEW

REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW


	9. Chapter 8

(After the birthday party)

I smiled to myself as i walked back to my room . This is the best birthday ever

"Hinamori!" a voice called.

I didn't have to turn to see who it was.

"Hi , Kuukai" i said , smling as i turned around.

"H-hi.." he said.

I blinked . His face was...red?

"What's wrong?" i asked.

"N-nothing...i just wanted to uh..ask you something" he said nervously.

"Sure , what do you want to ask?" i asked.

"Well...i just uh..i mean , you know ..just now at the beach?" he said.

My face turned slightly red "Yeah?"

"Um..i'm just wondering , will you go out with me?" he asked.

My eyes went wide , and i was sure i was as red as the reddest thing on earth.

"Wha..." i said surprised.

"Hinamori? .. If you don't want.." he started.

I blinked and smiled "Sure"

He's eyes went wide "What?"

I smiled "I said sure . I told you i loved you didn't i?"

He blinked for awhile before grinning and surpising me with a huge hug .

"Woah!" i gasped.

He grinned widely as he released "See ya!"

"Uh..yeah.." i said raising my hand up slightly , shocked.

I blinked as he walked away. My hand fell down to my side as i processed what just happened slowly .

Around five minutes later , i smiled to myself .

_**Going out , huh? :)**_

Lovekika : Short..but , yeah

Amu : Not bad though

Kuukai : Stuttering again?

Lovekika : :P

Lovekika : Review please , i need more reviews and suggestions

Amu : REVIEW! OR ELSE I'LL BREAK UP WITH HIM

Kuukai: WTF?

Kairi : Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of telepathy love


	10. Chapter 9

(A few days later)

I smiled as i walked out of the door , finding Kuukai standing there .

Recently , Nagi has been going to school earlier since he had to help the teacher . So it was only me and him

"Yo , Hinamori" he said grinning.

"Hi" i smiled.

As we walked to school , he groaned deeply.

I blinked "Whats wrong?"

"My childhood friend...she's transferring over" he said groaning.

"And what bad about that?" i asked.

"You don't understand! She's infatuated with me!" he shouted.

I blinked for awhile and burst into laughter.

"I-infatuated? Y-you must be crazy! Who would be?" i laughed loudly.

"You" he said , irritated.

I blinked and smirked "You never know"

He's eyes went wide "HINAMORI!"

"Neh , lets race to the school" i said.

He blinked and grinned "Sure!"

I giggled and ran up , giving him a peck on the cheek and shouted to the stunned Kuukai "Catch me if you can!"

He blinked for awhile before turning red and then shouting "HINAMORI! YOU CHEATED!"

I laughed.

(30 minutes later)

"Class settle down" Nikaidou , the fleas teacher called "We'll be having a transfer student today"

Suddenly , a girl burst into the class. She had two ponytails and looked super duper active .

"Yahoo! I'm Yaya , and Yaya loves candy!" she grinned.

I turned around slightly to see Kuukai groaning softly next to me .

Yaya scanned the classroom around until she fund Kuukai .

She suddenly pounced on him .

"Woah.." i muttered.

"Kuukai! I missed you!" she squealed.

"GET OFF ME!" Kuukai shouted.

Then , Hane and Sakura come over "Hey ! Get off! Kuukai is Amu-chan's girl-"

I slammed my hands into their mouth and whispered "I'm already the freaking cool and spicy girl . The last thing i need , is to get a reputation by having the whole school know i'm going out with the guy who is currently known as the 'sports genius' but has no idea himself"

"But!" they protested.

I sighed and let go of them , removing my bag away from my seat and slinging it around my shoulder.

"H-himamori-san?" Nikaidou asked.

"Its Hinamori , you flea guy" i said , irritated.

Suddenly , Kuukai started laughing loudly .

"Hinamori! Nice!" he laughed as he got up .

"Kuukai? Whats so funny? Yaya wants to know it too!" Yaya shouted and punced on him again .

I sighed "I'm skipping . I have the authority to ."

With that , i walked out of the class , slamming the door.

I sighed .

What should i do?

One thing for sure was that i didn't hate Yaya , i mean , theres nothing wrong about falling about someone is there?

But still...i don't know..this sucks ..i should go vent my anger on something...

"DAMN IT ! WHERE THE PIANO!" i screamed.

"Why don't you go to the announcement room then?" a voice asked.

I turned around as saw , Tsukasa , our principal . I just found out he's name recently . Or rather Kairi scolded me about not knowing what i should and made me know .

"Huh?" i asked.

He smiled "I have a favour to sk of you"

(A few hours later)

(Kuukai's POV)

"DAMN IT YAYA! GET OFF ME!" i screamed.

Seriously , it is completely not fun , having a girl hug you in front of your girl friend , two girls who keep glaring at you like _don't even forget about Amu-chan , we'll kill you _and Kairi who keep sending me notes , warning me that a break up usually comes after this.

I sighed as i pushed her away .

"Kuukai!" she pouted.

"Whatever"i said , irritated.

_"How the hell am i supposed to use this thing"_ a voice said

I froze "Hinamori?"

_"-sigh- Uh..hello , whoever you are . Apparrently , Tsukasa idiot wants me to SING for the freaking school . That idiot comes up wih stupid ideas instead of ways to help the school . I can never figure out whats in his head" _

I grinned . Yep , its her for sure.

_"So i guess i'll just do it..i happen to be in a freakingly bad mood today anyways"_

Then , Sakura and Hane started glaring at me again like _See? Its all your fault!_

_"Seriously , stop glaring at him , do i need to remind you that theres cameras in here? And i said i don't need reputations" _

I blinked and stared at the camera in the classroom .

I walked over to it and leaned forward like super close

_"Get your face away! Damn it Kuukai! You're annoying! Don't stick your face so close! You look idiotic!"_

I blinked and blushed "I'm not and idiot!"

_"Sure you're not"_

"Ugh shut up!" i shouted.

_"Why don't __**you**__ shut up"_

"Why should I?" i screamed.

_"Cause i'm supposed to sing , and i can't do it with a dumbass shouting"_

"Fine! And i'm not a dumbass" i shouted.

_"Just freaking shut up and listen . And this applies to every single student , teacher , principal , cleaner whatever!"_

I sighed an a few seconds later , i could hear piano playing from the speakers .

(Ai otsuka , Pocket)(In profile)

anata no pokke ni ojamashite

futari wo tsunagu te no himitsu wo

dare ni mo shirarenai you ni

sotto ai wo fukametekita

kawarukoto shiranai

atashi no kimochi wa

kono saki nan nen tatta toshite mo

anata wo itoshiku omotte

sotto ai wo fukameruwa

anata no omoni to ka janakute

areyasui anata no te wo

atatamete age you

itsumo soba ni iru kara

Then , i could hear the sounds of drums and electric guitar/

anata no pokke ni ojamashite

se no takai anata no naname kao

mi ageru to massugu mae wo mite

tama ni terete warau

ganbatte tsukuru atashi no ryouri

subete tairagetekure

yasashii anata no kokoro tsunai ni

tama ni terete warau

anata no futan to ka janakute

korekara atarashiku mata

futari de aruite ikou

futari de suteki ni narou

sekai de ichiban suki de makeru ki ga shinai yo

kono pokke no naka

itsumo soba ni iru kara

itsumo soba ni iru kara

I grinned . She must have gotten it from a romance novel or something. She was telling me about a nauseously irritating love story yesterday .

_*~~~~FLASHBACK~~~*_

_"...and it ends happily ever after" she finished._

_"Finally!"i sighed in relieved as i sat on the floor of the room ._

_She sat on top of her bed , hugging a cusion tightly "Hey! Its really nice you know?"_

_"Sure it is" i said sacarstically._

_"Damn it" she cursed._

_"Anyways , whats the deal between you and romance novel anways?" i asked_

_She blushed ._

_I raised my eyebrows "What?"_

_"A-actually , the songs i write , is actually based on romance novel..and i used to pretend the guy main character was the guy i like" she stuttered._

_I blinked...what?_

_"A-and then...in the past , it was Nagi...but it wasn't true love , he was just a brother , but i didn't realise it...and then...now we're..ya know? Going out...so i kinda..wanted so find out how it'll be if i write it now..." sh said shuffling nervously._

_I blinked for awhile and immediately turned red._

_**SHE MEANT ME! **_

_**Oh my god..she's writing a song on me?**_

_"Kuukai?" she asked_

_"Y-yeah?" i asked._

_She laughed "Don't tell me you're feeling embarrassed?"_

_I turned red._

_She blinked and giggled "Aww , so cute"_

_"Hey!"i shouted._

_"Shush man , Nagi is sleeping in the next room , you idiot" she said ._

_"Oops" i said covering my mouth ._

_She smiled and laid down on the bed mummuring "Don't worry...i'll make it the best song ever.."_

_I blinked and grinned "I know"_

_Her eyes went wide . She sat up and blinked at me ._

_"What?" i asked._

_She smirked "Of course you do, i'm the smartest"_

_I facepalmed "Not again"_

_"Yes again" she grinned._

_I groaned "I'm going back now"_

_She smiled "mm'kay , i'm going to continue writing"_

_"At ths time?" i asked with my eyebrows raised._

_She shrugged "I won't be able to sleep if its not finished"_

_"Why?" i asked._

_She said "I'm a perfectionist"_

_"Sad" i commented._

_"Yeah , when i don't do finish what i want , my brain doesn't let me sleep however late it is" she said sighing ._

_I stood up , touching her head and pushing her hair aside slightly ._

_"Just don't overwork" i said , kissing her slightly on the forehead._

_She turned red slightly and punch me in the arm ._

_"Hey ! What was that for?" i asked._

_Suddenly , i felt something warm on my cheek ._

_I looked down at Hinamori , who was currently , very red._

_"Hinamori...did you just.." i muttured._

_"Oh just get out will 'ya?" she shouted and pushed me put of her balcony , shutting the doors ._

_I grinned slightly as i climbed back to my room ._

_*~~~FLASHBACK~~~*_

I grinned. So she wrote it with her feelings to me..huh...

(Normal POV)

Yaya tried to get Kuukai's attention but he just stood there smiling to himself .

She noticed that there was a tint of pink on he's cheek and got irritated.

'Kuukai is Yaya's!" she thought .

She grabbed he's arm and began pulling him to the backgarden

"Wha? Oi , Yaya?" he protested.

(Amu's POV)

I stretched "Ah..that felt good"

"Of course , you sang with your feelings for Kuukai" Yumi sai.

"Not to mention the song was written with your feelings to him" Yuki said.

"Yay , yay , Amu-chan is lovey dovey with Kuukai!" Yuri cheered.

I blushed slightly "Shut up"

"Where are you going anyways?" Yumi asked.

"Backgarden" i replied.

She raised her eyebrow

I shrugged "The wind there i quite cooling now"

(Kuukai's POV)

"Oi Yaya! What are you doing?" i shouted.

Yaya released me as we got to the back garden .

She pouted at me "Does Kuukai like that pink haired girl?"

I turned red "W-well..yeah , we're going out.."

Her eyes went wide and she tackled me to the floor "NO! KUUKAI IS MINE!"

"WTF?"i shouted.

Suddenly , i felt something warm on my mouth .

(Amu's POV)

My eyes went wide..they were.._kissing_

Without knowing what to do , i started back towards the school building .

Suddenly , i felt the world spinning and everything turned black.

(Kuukai's POV)

"GET OFF ME!"i shouted.

Yaya stood up , crying "B-but"

"Stop it will you? I don't love you!" i shouted at her.

Suddenly , there was a weird feeling in my stomach .

"Hinamori?" i asked , without realising .

Before i knew it , i was running somewhere.

As i ran back to , i think was the school building , i noticed someone lying on the floor .

I looked closr and my eyes went super duper wide .

"Hinamori?"

Lovekika : How is it?

Amu : amazing! You wrote two chapters a day!

Ikuto : Sucks

Lovekika :Shut

Ikuto : ... ... ... ...

Amu : (Giggles) i'm never going to get tired of this

Lovekika : Funny , i was thinkig the same thing

Kairi : Please review . Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Telepathy love

Lovekika : PLEASE REVIEW! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T :P


	11. Chapter 10

(Kuukai's POV)

"Excuse me!" i shouted as i burst into the infirmary .

"Oh my! What happened?" the nurse rushed over "Place her down on the bed"

I did as i was told and watched with terrible patience as she started to check what was wrong with her .

After awhile , she finally said "She's okay. Just too tired"

"You sure?" i asked.

She nodded "Amu-chan came afew times to sleep here before"

I blinked "Huh?"

She sighed "Apparrently , people like her , who set alot of requirements for themselves , like to overwork . Not to mention that after years of staying alone , she got used to he fact of waking up at 6am each day"

"What do you mean?" i asked.

She sighed again "She wakes up every morning 6am , whether she likes it or not . Because her body is too used to it . So even if she overwork , she can't catch more sleep in the morning cause she won't be able to fall asleep . Thats why she comes here almost every day to catch an hour of sleep or more"

"Hinamori.."

She patted Hinamori head softly "I've warned her alot of tmes not to overwork but she never listens . Especially when she used to have depression , its really bad for her to have not enough sleep"

My eyes went wide "Depression?"

She nodded "She told me before. Apparrently it was when her parents passed away"

"I see.." i said.

I clutched my knuckles tightly , i'm her boyfriend right now and i didn't even know all these stuff . If i actually tried warning her , she wouldn't have fainted..

"I'll leave the both of you alone" she said and left the room.

I sighed and sat next to Hinamori .

I stared at her and the memory of Yaya kissing me appeared .

Damn it , how could i have let her done it? Even thoug the one i like is Hinamori..

I clutched her left hand between mine "Sorry..Hinamori.."

"Kuukai?"

I blinked and noticed Hinamori's eyes were opened slightly.

(Amu's POV)

I opened my eyes slightly .

Where am i?

Suddenly , i remembered what happened ... Yaya was kissing Kuukai.

I sighed...

"Hinamori? Whats wrong?" he asked urgently , he sounded really worried.

I shook my head.

He clutched his knuckles tightly "H-hinamori..i have something to tell you"

I blinked "What?"

He looked at me nervously "Please don't get angry"

I blinked "Huh?"

(Kuukai's POV)

I should tell her..she deserves to know..even if she ends up hating me...

Because..i love her..she has every right to know .

"I..I got kissed by Yaya just now!" i shouted.

"Err..huh.." she said looking at me .

Wait...why isn't she shocked or anything?

"Sorry! But i didn't mean it! She just suddenly pounced on me! And i swear i didn't like it at all , i only love you . Seriously I-"

Then I noticed she was crying .

I knew it!

"Sorry! Sorry! Hinamori! I'M SORRY!" i shouted looking down .

"Kuukai" she said.

And damn it , her voice sounded like bells . What if she hates me from now on!

"Kuukai , look at me" she said.

I looked up slowly and my eyes went wide .

She was crying and.._smiling?_

"Hinamori?" i asked.

She smiled at me , clutching my hands in hers "Neh Kuukai , do you know what girls hate most about their boyfriends?"

I just stared at her .

"When they kiss another girl" she said.

I SAID I KNEW IT!

UH OH!

"But i hate it more when they try to hide it from me" she said.

I blinked at her "Huh?"

She smiled "I'm not angry at you , Kuukai . Because , you told me the truth ."

I blinked again "Err what?"

She laughed "I said i'm not angry"

My eyes went wide "Really?"

She nodded and hugged me, smiling "Because , you told me the truth"

I sighed ad hugged her back , whispering "Good. I almost died of heart attack"

"But wait , how come you weren't surprised at all?" i asked.

She continued hugging me and shrugged "I saw you guys just now"

I released her "Wait what?"

"I saw you guys kissing?" she said.

My eyes went wide "Then shouldn't you be like super angry and then slapping me or something?"

She blinked and giggled "I was planning on doing so at first..but i decided against it"

I blinked "Why?"

She smiled "Isn't it obvious? I trust you"

My eyes went wide "Hinamori"

She grinned and smack my head playfully "Hey! We're going out ya know? If i don't trust you , who should i trust?"

I grinned and ruffled her head "Thank you , Hinamori"

"Oi! Don't mess up me hair!" she shouted grabbing my hand.

"Thanks for forgiving me , Hinamori" i said , smiling as i hugged her.

"Who said i forgive you?" she asked.

I froze.

"What?" i asked.

"I said i didn't blame you , not that i wasn't angry that you kissed another girl" she said shrugging.

My eyes went wide "Then what do you want me to do?"

She smiled "Pay back time"

"Wha" before i could finish , i felt something warm on my lips .

My eyes went wide and i saw Hinamori , with her eyes closed and her lips on mine .

Before i knew it , i was closing mine too.

Lovekika : Short..but yeah..i think this one is ending soon , bu of course , i'll make ore Kuukamu . IT ROXS! XD

Amu : Good Job . 3 chapters in a day , huh?

Kuukai : Kinda embarrassing..

Lovekika : Bear with it then

Kairi : Agreed

Lovekika : See? Even Smarty says so

Kairi : Smarty?

Lovekika : (Shrugs) You're smart

Kairi : What the..

Lovekika : I don't own shugo chara , just the plot of Telepathy Love

REVIEW

OR

ELSE

THERE

WILL

BE

NO

CHAPTER

11

..

..

..

JUST

JOKING

:p

Sorry , mood swings got over me


	12. Chapter 11

(A week later)

"Hi Hinamori-san" a woman in her thirties smiled at me .

I smiled back "Hi"

"Anyways , heres your contract" she said passing me the papers .

"Umm..can i ask something?" I asked.

"Sure"

"Er...is that..any terms against dating?" I asked.

She blinked and smiled , ruffling my head "Don't worry! Theres no such thing . Aww..you're so cute , having a boyfriend already?"

I blushed "Err..yeah.."

She grinned "Anyways , back to the contract , any problems?"

I shook my head and signed on it .

"Yay! You're in! Lets get along okay?" she smiled.

"Huh?" I asked , puzzled.

"I'm your manager from now on! My name is Sanjou Yukari" she introduced herself.

I stared at her "Sanjou...Kairi?"

She blinked "You know Kairi?"

"Err..yeah , he's my friend" I said.

"Amazing! Thats soo good! You must tell me everything! That kid rarely tells me anything!" she said pouting.

I giggled "He's always reading"

She groaned "I knew it. Sometimes , I wonder if he has feelings"

I giggled again "Don't worry , he's not heartless or whatever . He wants to be a samurai , ya know?"

She blinked "He told you that?"

I nodded "Yep"

She smiled "I see"

"Alright! Back to the subject! Your first job is to write a song!" she announced.

"A song?" I asked.

"Not just any song. One that will touch people's heart" she said.

I sweatdropped . Touch people's heart?

"How do I do that?" I asked.

She place a hand under her chin "You have a boyfriend don't you?"

I nodded

"Good!"

I blinked . Huh?

(Later)

(Kuukai's POV)

"Oh , Fujisaki , where's Hinamori?" I asked as he opened the door letting me in.

He sighed and looked really worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we sat down on the couch .

He shook his head "I'm not too sure myself .. Since she came back from the company to sign her contract , she's been locking herself in her room"

"What?" I asked , not understanding anything.

"I don't know either , I really don't" he said.

I looked at the direction where the stairs were .

"Hinamori.." I muttered.

"Do you want to see her?" he asked.

"Its okay.." I said . I'll go through her balcony later..

He nodded "Don't worry that much , I'll try to find out from her"

"Yeah.." I said , standing up to leave .

(Nagihiko's POV)

I knocked on her door a few times "Amu-chan? What's wrong? Kuukai came just now to see you"

"Amu-chan?" I asked again when there was no reaction .

Suddenly the door opened .

"Amu-chan!" I exclaimed .

She made a small "Mm.." sound.

I blinked before noticing what she was holding .

"A luggage?" I asked in shock.

She looked down "I'll be leaving for two weeks.."

"Two weeks? For what?" I asked while trying to calm myself down.

"Job.." she muttered so ever softly.

"Huh? What do you mean? Wait .. Was that why you were so gloomy when you came back?" I asked.

"Sorry , Nagi , I'll be back in two weeks.." she sighed and walked down the stairs with her luggage.

"What are you talking about? What about Kuukai?" I shouted.

She stopped moving and shook her head "Just tell him what you want.."

"Wait!" I shouted as I chased her out of the house.

Then , I noticed a car outside .

"Amu-chan?" I asked as she placed her luggage in the trunk of the car.

The window next to the driver seat move down , revealing a woman in her thirties.

"Amu-chan? Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Amu nodded , a confident smile growing in her face "Its okay .. If its him..two weeks will pass in a flash"

The woman smiled "Alright , get in"

Amu opened the door and looked at me for awhile before getting in .

I watched with unbelievable feelings as the car drove away .

(Kuukai's POV)

(At night)

"Daichi , you ready?" I asked.

He nodded grinning "Chara-change!"

A star clip appeared on my head. I move a few step backwards before running forward . I jumped up and landed on Hinamori's balcony.

"Safe!" I high fived Daichi.

I grinned and turned around to open her balcony but froze when I realised that her room was empty.

I blinked "What the hell?"

"Oh my gosh! Did she get kidnapped or what? Don't tell me she jumped out of her balcony?" I began panicking.

"Kuukai!" Daichi shouted getting my attention.

"What?" I shouted looking at where he was pointing before stopping.

A piece of paper resting on her bed had the words 'DON'T PANIC!'

I rubbed my head slightly and picked it up , turning it over.

_Kuukai , I'm sorry but I had to leave..._

_Two weeks , I promise.._

_Please wait for me.._

_Amu_

My eyes went wide "She left?"

"Kuukai?" Daichi asked worriedly.

I crushed the paper and looked down "Daichi..Lets go.."

(The next day)

(Normal)

Nagihiko opened the door to reveal Kuukai who was standing outside.

"K-kuukai!" he shouted in shock.

"Err , Amu-chan is umm err.." he started panicking . Then he realised Kuukai was looking really down .

He blinked and sighed "You already know it , don't you?"

Kuukai just clutched his knuckles.

Nagihiko sighed "Let's go.."

Lovekika : Okay , this is damn short...

Ikuto : I like this

Lovekika : shut up before I make them french kiss

Amu and Kuukai : Turns red.

Ikuto : (Shuts up immediately)

Lovekika : anyways , this story is ending soon ..

Disclaimer : Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of telepathy love

Lovekika : SO SAD! THIS IS MY FAVOURITE STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12End

Robbins : Hey guys! This is the last chapter!

Ikuto : GOOD

Robbins : don't worry , there'll be more Kuukamu :p

Ikuto : Damn you

Robbins : Whatever

Amu : Good job up till now , its the first stoy you completed.

Robbins : Thanks! Anyways , I wanna thank everyone who added this stoy to story alert and Reviewed.

Thanks you guys :

Story Alert : **addimison2 , crazyanimefanlover , Mermain123 , OHSHC Forever , Souless-Anime-Freak1996 , TheJellyDreamTeam , Tigerfighter98 ,xaihposx Yamiroo Alice , Yuira-chan**

Reviews : **The Writing Artist , Tigerfighter98 , Yuira-chan , addimison2 , qweoiuasd , Night of Dreams , Mermain123 , ktbermygurl , kikizoey , crazyanimefanlover **

This is my favourite story and also the one that made me decide to write even more fanfiction . I'm really thankful that so many of you guys reviewed and added it to story alert .

I hope that more people will continue reading this even after I end it!

With thanks , thanks and more thanks ,

Robbins

Chapter 12 -End

(Normal)

"WHAT? AMU-CHAN LEFT?" Hane shouted.

"Yeah.." Nagihiko said.

"No wonder Kuukai is so gloomy even though that Yaya girl transferred away" Sakura said.

"Yeah , that was pretty amusing wasn't it? She shouted 'Kuukai! I'll definitely find someone i love and make you regret! HAHAHAHAH' when she left . It was super epic" Hane laughed.

Nagihiko looked at Kuukai who was lying on his table with gloomy cloud over his head. Daichi was next to him , looking so worried that it seemed like he could cry any second.

He sighed and made his way towards him "Kuukai"

Kuukai didn't looked up "Yeah?"

Nagihiko groaned "Can't you trust her abit more?"

He looked up slightly "What?"

Nagihiko sighed "You do know that Amu-chan loves you right? Why can't you trust her abit more? She said she'll be back in two weeks so just be patient , god dammit"

Kuukai froze . 50% was because he found what Nagihiko said to be very true.

Besides , Amu trusted him so much , why shouldn't he?

And another 50% was because Nagihiko just swore .

"Did you just say..god dammit?" Kuukai asked while checking his ears.

Nagihiko glared at him .

Kuukai laughed nervously before grinning "Thanks man"

Nagihiko smiled "Just don't make her sad when she's back"

Kuukai laughed "Sure"

(2 weeks later)

I tapped my finger on the table impatiently . God , why doe time pass so slowly?

"Don't worry , Kuukai , only five minutes left before class ends" Daichi grinned.

I blinked and looked at the clock before jumping out of my seat "GREAT!"

"Souka-kun?" Nikaidou asked.

I sweatdropped "Its Souma..."

He rubbed his neck "Haha..sorry.."

I shrugged and picked up my bag.

"Where are you going?" Nikaidou asked.

"He's skipping" a voice said.

I blinked and saw Fujisaki standing outside the door.

'The park' he mouthed to me.

I blinked as I approached him "What?"

He smiled "Amu-chan sent me a text just now , she's at the park"

"Thanks!" I shouted before running off.

I panted as I stopped in front of the park . I scanned around in quickly before my eyes landed on a pink-haired girl . My eyes went wide as I saw her . She was seated on one of the swings , moving back and forth sightly every few second making a small rusting sound from the swing .

Before I knew it , I was running in high speed . The moment I reached her , her eye went wide as I grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Hinamori!" I shouted.

"Kuu..kai?" Hinamori asked slowly.

Oh gosh! I missed that voice of hers!

Suddenly , I heard soft whimpering sounds.

I blinked as I separated from Hinamori , holding her gently by her shoulders.

Her eyes were closed tightly and tears was flowing her cheek . She was making soft hiccuping sounds and her hands were clutched tightly on her skirt.

"H-hinamori?" I asked in shock "What's wrong?"

She moved forward and buried her head in my chest , grabbing my shirt tightly in her hands.

She shook her head and began crying loudly into my shirt.

I hugged her and asked worriedly .

"Hinamori? Did someone do something bad to you? Tell me , I'll kill that person-" I started but stopped when I felt Hinamori hug me even tighter.

She shook her head rapidly like a small kid .

I sighed and patted her head as she continued crying.

(Later)

I sighed "So..are you going to tell me what the hell happened?"

She turned red and shook her head over and over again.

I sweatdropped "I get it..don't shake so much , I'm getting dizzy"

She stopped and gave me an odd look .

I shrugged .

She sighed and hugged my arm , making me blush .

"H-hinamori?" I started

"Yeah?" she asked , still grabbing onto my arm.

I searched my head , desperate for something to talk about.

"Oh yeah! Where did you go?" I asked.

She smiled and let go of my arm , taking something out her pocket.

"Here you go" she said , placing them in my heads.

I looked down and saw _tickets?_

I gave a her questioning look and she giggled "Its tickets for my debut concert , idiot"

My eyes went wide "Serious?"

She nodded "In the last two weeks , I was made to go on television programmes , photo shoots , radios and blah blah de blah"

I stared at her in shock.

She blinked "You didn't notice? My CDs were displayed in shops and so were posters . And I was on the television too.."

I blinked back "No..We were too worried about you.."

She stared at me for awhile before smiling "Sorry , baka"

Suddenly , I felt a blast of relief flash through me as she said that.

I hugged her tightly , resting my chin on her shoulder "God , I missed that"

I could feel her smiling "Kuukai.."

She separated from me and grinned "I'll be heading home now , why don't you get back to school?"

I blinked "But it just ended?"

She laughed "Since its you , you probably ran out five minutes before it ended. Besides , you have cleaning duties , don't you?"

I blinked "How did you know?"

She shrugged "I memorised it"

I sweatdropped "For what?"

She smirked "For reminding you to do it"

"I don't need that" I protested.

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it" she grinned.

I slapped a head on my forehead "Fine.."

She smiled.

I stood up and walked towards her . Brushing her pink locks to the side , I kissed her forehead softly while a red tint appeared on my face.

She giggled "Why are blushing?"

"Because its embarrassing! You idiot!" I shouted.

She shook her head "You got it wrong , you're the idiot , not me"

"Whatever!" I shouted and began walking away.

"Remember to pass the tickets to the others! The concert is tomorrow!" she shouted.

I smiled and held one of my hand up "Got it!"

(The next day)

"Kyaa! I can't wait!" Hana and Sakua shouted at the same time.

I sweatdropped "Chill man"

"Yeah , and I suggest you seat down , you're blocking the view of the people behind you" Kairi said.

Sakura and Hane sweatdropped and sat down "Sorry.."

Fujisaki laughed .

Suddenly , a single spotlight shone down on the stage , revealing Hinamori.

The moment I saw her , I swore my heart skipped a beat.

She was wearing a pink polyester dress with a white belt . Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with curls added to them . She also wore a pair of pink heels(In profile)

The crowd began cheering loudly as music could be heard.

Ai otsuka , Kingyo Hanabi (In profile)

Kokoro ni oyogu kingyo wa koishi omoi wo tsunorasete

Makka ni somari minoranu omoi wo shiri nagara

Sore demo soba ni itai to negatta no

*Natsu no nioi ame no naka de

Ootapota ochiru kingyo hanabi

Hikari de me ga kurande

Isshun utsuru wa anata no yuugao

Kokoro ni oyogu kingyo wa minikusa de tsutsumarenu you

Kono natsu dake no inochi to kimete

Sukoshi no jikan dake demo

Anata no shiawase wo negatta no

**Natsu no nioi yoru ga tsutsunde

Potapota ochiru kingyo hanabi

Donna kotoba ni mo dekinai

Isshun utsuru no anata no yuugao

Natsu no nioi ame no naka de...

*Natsu no nioi ame no naka de

Ootapota ochiru kingyo hanabi

Hikari de me ga kurande

Isshun utsuru wa anata no yuugao

**Natsu no nioi yoru ga tsutsunde

Potapota ochiru kingyo hanabi

Donna kotoba ni mo dekinai

Isshun utsuru no anata no yuugao

My breathing hitched. I always knew she was good at singing especially after the time at the competition but hearing her sing in front of so many people as a real singer was simply amazing .

It was as though standing on the stage made her shine so much like she was the most beautiful living person on earth .

"Hey everyone" Amu said into the mike and everyone instantly burst into cheers .

She smiled "Two weeks ago from today , I signed my first contract"

"Hinamori?" I asked softly.

"My first job , apparently , was to write a song that wold touch everyone's heart . Something which I had no idea how to do . Then , my manager gave me this suggestion" she said

Suggestion?

"Right now , I have a boyfriend , you see" she said , flushing slightly.

Fujisaki and the others all grinned at me the moment she said that . I turned red almost immediately and glared at them.

"She told me that the best way to write a song , was to imagine a scenario . On my case , was to imagine one were the person I loved , had someone else he liked , and the only way he could be happy , was for me to let him go.. Sanjo-san told me that there was one way to make this seem very real to me . Which was to leave him for two weeks and pretend that he was out of my life" she said.

What the hell is she saying? Theres no way that would happen..

"No wonder.." Fujisaki muttered.

"At first , I rejected her suggestion . Because I knew that that would never happen. But then I thought ," she paused for a while and smiled.

"If we really loved each other , surely two weeks would pass quickly.. So I accepted it and moved to the one of the company's apartment with Sanjo-san , my manager" she said.

"But then.. Things didn't go as I planned.. Within those two weeks , aside from promotional stuff , I had to watch numerous of heart-breaking love shows and dramas . And then I had to imagine us in that scenario . Things became to hard.. The first time I tried to do so , I burst into tears almost instantly" as she said this , tears flowed down her cheek.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand but tears continued flowing down "Even now , if I think for even a second , how my life would without him , I feel so .. miserable , as if living didn't hold anymore purpose"

"In those two weeks , I cried everyday . Sanjo-san even had to stay next to me or else I would burst into tears again and couldn't fall asleep at night" she said as laughed softly , although tears was still flowing down her cheeks.

"But I came to a resolution" she started "If the person I loved , really liked someone else , I would give him up if it meant his happiness.. But for now , I want to treasure this relationship , and if possible , make it last eternally. And with those feelings , I wrote a song which represents my feelings for him"

"Please listen to it , Momo no Hanabira" she said taking a deep breathe and wiping her tears away.

_Momo no Hanabira by Ai otsuka (REMEMBER TO READ THE ENGLISH LYRICS ON BOTTOM OF CHAPTER)(IN PROFILE)_

_yurayura mau kono atatakai hi wa anata to deatta hi no you ni_

_yurayura yurayura yurayura yura_

_omoide wo todokeru_

_kitto kitto rainen mo sono saki mo koko de machiawaseshiteruwa_

_kitto kitto kitto kitto kitto kitto_

_atashi wo todokeru_

_Chiisana karada de giri giri made senobishite_

_anata no hoho ni yasashiku kisu wo suru_

_dorehodo itoshii to omottandaro_

_namida ga deru kurai daisetsu ni omoi tsuduketeru_

As she sang this part , tears started welling up in her eyes_._

_dorehodo mata aeru to omottandaro_

_momo no hanabira te no hira kara koboreru tabi_

_anata wo kanjiru no_

_yura yura mau aoi sora umetsukusu hodo sakurairo de ippai_

_yura yura yura yura yura yura yura_

_hayaku aitaiyo_

_zutto zutto rainen mo sono saki mo koko de machiboukeshiteruwa_

_zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto_

_anata ni aitai_

_gyuu tto dakishimete "chiisai na, omae" tte_

_anata ga ooki desho_

_mou chotto kono mama_

_dorehodo aishiteru to omottandaro_

_namida ga deru kurai hontou wa soba ni itaino_

_dorehodo otona ni naritai to omottandaro_

_momo no hanabira anata ga kureru tabi_

_mune ga gyun tto naru yo_

Once she finish this part , I saw her reach up point to her earring while smiling at me.

I blinked and moved my hands up to remove it .

_**"Hey Kuukai , can you hear me?"**_

I blinked again and nodded at her slightly.

_**"Kuukai , shall I tell you a secret? Ever since I met you , my life seems to have brighten up . It was as though my dull and boring life was dyed by your bright colours . You brought me happiness , so much happiness that I never could have imagined . If you didn't appear in my life , I'm sure right now , I would still be putting up that stupid 'Cool n' spicy' facade while thinking how much my life sucks" **_

"Hinamori.." I whispered.

_momo no hanabira_

_**"You were the one who taught me how to pursue for my dream . I loved singing more than anyone , but I was never willing to admit it . Its all thanks to you . That's why , I want to say this , Arigatou Kuukai , for being born into this world , for growing up into such a funny person and for appearing into my life with that radiance of yours"**_

Unknowingly , I began clutching my hands tightly.

_**"I understand it... Maintaining a relationship is harder that anyone thinks . Its not just as simple as loving each other .. But I want to keep our feelings alive.. Because I.. want to be with Kuukai forever"**_

_momo no hanabira_

I looked down as my face became flushed with red . I pointed at my ears , signalling for Hinamori to remove her earrings too .

She blinked and reached up to remove it .

I grinned at her .

_**What are you talking about Hinamori?**_

_**Something like that ..**_

Her face fell .

_**..is a given , isn't it?**_

She blinked before turning red . She laughed softly while I grinned at her , flashing my teeth .

She raised the mike to her mouth once again , taking another deep breathe .

_ima soba ni iru koto ga ureshii kara_

_ima koko ni iru jikan wo daisetsu ni shitaikara_

_te wo hanasu toki w__o__ egao dayo_

_seiippai no egao de iru yo_

As she sang this part , memories began filling up in my head. But instead of mine , it was hers . Her feelings started welling up in my heart . All the times we went past. How the first time I met her and told her to smiled more made her feel angrybut also slightly happy . How she felt when I told her not to hide from me , how fireworks blast through her heart when I told her I liked her at the beach . How much she missed me during the two weeks as though life was hell . And I was sure of one thing . Right now , this moment, the amount of happiness and memories she gave me , was also flashing through her heart .

(Amu's POV)

As I sang this part , memoris began filling up in me . But instead of mine , it was his . How Kuukai felt when I first showed him my smile , how happy he felt when I told he to go for basketball , how a burst of happiness apeared in him when I confessed and how glad he was when I told him I trusted him . And the feelings he felt when I left for two weeks . And I was sure of one thing . Right now , this moment, the amount of happiness and memories he gave me , was also flashing through his heart .

_dorehodo itoshii to omottandaro_

_namida ga deru kurai daisetsu ni omoi tsuduketeru_

_dorehodo mata aeru to omottandaro_

_momo no hanabira te no hira kara koboreru tabi_

_anata wo kanjiru no_

(Kuukai & Amu's POV)

Even though this was a cheery song , everyone was getting teary as it ended . It was obvious about something .

Our feelings was sent through them..

(Kuukai's POV)

Placing her earring back in place , she bowed down and smiled at the crowd .

'Meet me outside' she mouthed to me .

Then , the lights went out for a few second and back on again . By then , the stage was empty and everyone was standing up to leave .

I stood up almost immediately.

"Kuukai?" Fujisaki asked.

"I'll be right back" I said and ran out.

"What?" I heard them shout to me but I ignored them .

Once I exited the concert hall , I looked around but couldn't fnd her . There was people everywhere.

"Oh shit.." I muttered under my breath .

"Kuukai! Over here!" three squeaky voice shouted.

I blinked and saw Hinamori's chara floating above me .

My gaze followed where they were pointing until I saw Hinamori .

She was wearing a huge oversized jacket and smiling at me.

I ran forward until we were around 5 meters apart . I bent down slightly as I panted.

I looked up and saw Hinamori . Her hands were cupped around her mouth.

"HEY KUUKAI!" she shouted , catching the attention of everyone around us.

"Hi-Hinamori?" I asked in shock while looking around . By then, everyone was looking at us and whispering 'Isn't tha tHinamori Amu?'

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M REALLY GLAD WE COULD USE TELEPATHY!" she shouted .

I blinked . Huh?

"BECAUSE , IT WAS THE REASON WHY I WAS ABLE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she shouted while smiling.

I looked down as a small smile appeared on my face . I moved my hands up to rub my forehead slightly while muttering "You idiot.."

I looked up once again to see Hinamori grinning widely at me while panting slightly breathlessly.

I grinned and ran forward to hug her . My arms around her waist holding her up , just like the time we were at the beach .

She smiled while grabbing my arms for support . Leaning down slightly , she whispered in my ears "I love you , Kuukai"

I smiled up at her "Me too , Hinamori"

With that , we both broke into laughter as I twirled her around while everyone around us cheered loudly.

**_PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM! ITS THE TRANSLATED LYRICS FOR MOMO NO HANABIRA!_**

Robbins : T_T OH MY GOD ! I'M GOING TO MISS THIS STORY!

Amu : (Sniff) Its so touching

Kuukai : Yeah... Good job!

Robbins : (Smiles) Thanks

Ikuto : Well , err , good job I guess

Amu : Looks like you know btter than to add oil to fire and make her feel even more upset , huh?

Ikuto : Shut up

Robbins : Please review! I was thinking of adding a side chapter , one where they go for their first date . What do you think?

By the way , I do not own any songs I have used in Telepathy Love up till now.

**_Translated Lyrics of Momo no Hanabira_**

**_This warm day dances shakily, just like they day that I met you  
Shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky  
I send you my thoughts_**

**_Next year and future, For sure I will wait here to meet up with you  
Surely surely surely surely surely surely  
You will reach me_**

**_In this small body, I stretch to the limits  
I plant a gentle kiss on your cheeks_**

**_I thought, how dear you are (to me)  
I still think of you as the most important, enough to make tears come out_**

**_I thought, how we will meet again  
When peach petals fall and break from my hand  
I can feel you_**

**_Cherry blossom colours, enough to cover the sky, dance shakily  
Shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky  
I want to see you sooner_**

**_Next year and future, for always I will wait here doing nothing  
Always always always always always always  
I want to see you_**

**_Hugging me tightly, you say, "You're so small"  
It's because you're big  
Let's stay like this abit longer_**

**_I thought, how much I love you  
I really want to stay beside you, enough to make tears come out_**

**_I thought, how much I want to become a grown-up  
When you give me the peach petals  
I feel tightness in my heart_**

**_(Peach petals)_**

**_Right now I'm happy that you're beside me  
Right now I want to savour the time that I spent here  
So when I let go of your hand, there will be a smile_**

**_It will be my best smile_**

**_I thought, how dear you are (to me)  
I still think of you as the most important, enough to make tears come out_**

_**I thought, how we will meet again**  
**When peach petals fall and break from my hand**  
_


End file.
